Imagine Me and You (Español)
by BernieChellBuns
Summary: IMPORTANTE!:POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO ENCONTRÉ EN LA CATEGORÍA DE PELÍCULAS LAS TORTUGAS NINJA ASÍ QUE ESTA EN LA CATEGORÍA DE CARTOONS, A PESAR DE ESO LA HISTORIA SE SITÚA EN EL MUNDO DE LAS TORTUGAS DE 2014. (La Historia: Como conocí a las tortugas personalmente :3) M por capítulos futuros.
1. Renacer

Levanto la cabeza y veo en mi reflejo que me encuentro enferma sin olvidar lo ojerosa y pálida que estoy también.

-Debería descansar un rato- Me digo a mi misma -Es bastante tarde, aunque sé que no será lo suficiente para mí- Camino hacia mi habitación, cansada, y me siento en el piso al lado de la jaula de Splinter, Splinter es mi Cobayo mascota, le llame Splinter ya que cuando lo vi por primera vez, tenía cara de ratón. Me levanto y preparo mi cama, cuando oigo algo en la cocina. Eran las 2:54, probablemente mi madre estaría durmiendo con mi padrastro y mi hermana pequeña, así que me entró la curiosidad y baje las escaleras lentamente...

-...- Me puse a silbar, porque fue lo único que pensé en ese momento -...Oh mierda!- Me tropecé y rodé por las escaleras, después de eso escuche como se abría la puerta del patio trasero de un golpe brusco, corrí hacia afuera, y lo único que alcance a ver, fue una silueta enorme en el techo de la casa vecina, sólo para desvanecerse al primer pestañeo. Mi madre me tomaría por loca si le decía lo que vi, pero puedo reconocer esa silueta en cualquier parte, por muy bizarro que pareciera eso.

Subo inmediatamente, me dirijo a mi computadora y busco en mis imágenes, la anatomía era correcta, aunque la imagen que capte en mi mente no era la más clara, he pasado años dibujando y perfeccionando distintas anatomías, desde caricaturas a cuerpos humanos, animales etc., así que supe exactamente que esa silueta, era la silueta de Raphael Hamato, y llámenme loca pero lo sabía!.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en lo que significaba que estuviese él aquí, o todos. Lamentablemente, tenía que ir a la escuela temprano mañana así que desperté con ojos híper realistas como Ren &amp; Stimpy, me vestí, tome mis cosas y me despedí de Splinter, aproveché de darle una zanahoria y trozos de lechuga.

-Adiós bebé, te veré en la tarde.- Abro las dos puertas de la casa, interior..., exterior..., doy no más de tres pasos cuando mi vista se vuelve a negro. Un saco?, una bolsa?, no sé que fue pero no reaccioné de la forma más natural al quedarme en silencio.

Siento como me cargan rápidamente y con un movimiento brusco, de pronto estoy sentada, olor a humedad combinado con olores pésimos, que incluso a mi me harían vomitar, y soy fuerte de estómago. Los escucho, son ellos, lo sé, los reconozco, tenía todos los sentimientos en un rincón en mi interior, y hice todo lo posible para no salir gritando: "OH MIERDA LAS TORTUGAS NINJA!". Escucho muchos murmullos y conversaciones: -Donnie, dijiste que pasaríamos a ver la torre Eiffel- Dice Michelangelo -Mike, estamos en Chile, aquí solo verás ciudad y gente que no usa audífonos aunque tenga dinero para comprarlos.- Reconozco la voz de Donatello -Estas seguro que es ella?- Dijo Raphael -Esperen un momento...- Se escucha un ruidito de computadora o de un aparato -Si, es ella- Dice Donatello- No parece alguien descrito por Splinter- Comenta Michelangelo, lo siento moverse de un lado a otro mientras da vueltas sus nunchacos lentamente -...- Hay un silencio que me impacienta, estoy respirando agitadamente, es como si el oxígeno no entrara por donde sea que estuviese, tampoco me puedo mover, estoy amarrada, al mismo tiempo me hace preguntarme si todo esto era en realidad necesario.

-Bueno, recuerden las reglas chicos, sin trampas, no puede ver hacia dónde vamos.- Escucho a Leo -No es necesario- Les digo con el tono más calmado que pude sacar de mi garganta, aún respirando de la misma forma -No pienso volver- ... -Se quienes son, no se para que me necesitaran, o la razón de todo esto, pero estoy segura, que estando ahí fuera no sirvo de mucho...- Más silencio, de pronto Leonardo da la primera palabra -...Chicos- Se mueven en mi dirección, para este instante me siento más tranquila, finalmente puedo ver nuevamente gracias a Michelangelo, quien me saca la inmensa bolsa de patatas de la cabeza, Raphael se encargo de desatarme las manos -Gracias!...- Le dije despacio con un tono irónico, me masajee las manos, después va a los pies, nuevamente le agradezco, me tambaleo un poco para ponerme de pie y me sacudo la ropa que, estaba mayormente mojada y en ese momento acababa de descubrir que estaba en las alcantarillas, soy algo lenta -...Tengo una pregunta- Silencio, pero durante ese silencio pude ver cómo me observaban, tenían una mirada de respeto, pero de preocupación al mismo tiempo -...Puedo traer a mi mascota?...-


	2. Oscuros Lugares Secretos

Tengo hambre, suena ridículo, pero no lo es cuando estás rodeada de tortugas mutantes y has caminado cerca de 5 horas sin parar, no me dejaron traer a Splinter conmigo, pobrecito, mi madre no se preocupará de él, y no es que me interese pensar en ella, pero sobretodo que pasará con Splinter. Como todos los días de estudio, llevo mi mochila, mi notebook, mis cuadernos de dibujo (ya que no escribo en ellos, no soy la alumna perfecta), mi celular, audífonos y lápices, me pongo a escuchar varias canciones, y como no tengo respeto, no usé audífonos.

Finalmente al término de una de mis canciones, Raphael es el primero en iniciar una conversación conmigo:- Tienes más canciones de Cascada?, me encanta...- Al parecer vamos bien -Uh, no, no, pero puedes revisarlo si te gusta una- Le paso mi teléfono y recuerdo que el wallpaper era de la película de TMNT, Raphael se queda mirando mi celular y después me mira directamente a los ojos -No sabían que son famosos?- Le pregunte con voz baja -Por supuesto que sabemos, entonces..., eres una fan supongo.- Responde él -sip- Le respondo sonriendo ridículamente, pero no lo suficiente para que salga corriendo -Uh, chicos se que no tienen tiempo para otras cosas, pero deberíamos seguir nuestro camino- Se escucha Donnie hablar desde el otro extremo de una de las alcantarillas.

Esta realmente oscuro, lo único que puedo ver son las lucecitas en los aparatos de Donnie y la linterna que trae puesta en la cabeza, como si fuese un minero. También lleva un especie de GPS. Estamos en la siguiente formación: yo estoy en la última parte de la fila junto a Raphael, seguido de Mikey, Leonardo y Donatello guiándonos por las alcantarillas. Después de caminar unos cuantos kilómetros me doy por vencida y mis pies me ruegan descansar un poco, así que me adelanto un poco para captar la atención de todos; -Me duelen los pies, tengo hambre y de hace horas que no se qué sucede, necesito descansar por favor.- Al principio siguen caminando todos, ignorándome, lo que me hiso sentir mal por dentro, pero luego Raphael hace un trato conmigo -Mira, si me prestas tu teléfono cada vez que Mikey hable sobre la torre Eiffel, te llevaré sobre mi caparazón hasta cansarme, estamos de acuerdo?- Me puse a pensarlo un poco, soy una persona de baja estatura, por lo tanto no debería ser un problema mayor, pero soy una bola de carne, lo cual le dañaría la espalda al pobre Raphael, pero al pensarlo mejor, él mide más o menos 1,83 metros y algo así como 120 kilos de músculo, así que pensándolo bien...

-...Ok!- Me compliqué al subirme a su espalda, pero me impulsé en su brazo para subir -Música... - Balbuceo Raphael -Aquí está.- Le digo, pasándole el aparato -Gracias- Raphael se pone mis audífonos, busca música y baila mientras me cargaba en su caparazón.

\- 3 Días Después -

Raphael al parecer aún no se cansa de tenerme encima de él, y para este momento la batería de mi celular ya está muerta, no he comido bien y seguramente perdí peso, lo cual no me alegra mucho como lo harían otros jóvenes de mi edad, para mí, perder peso es volverse débil, por eso en mi tiempo libre solía comer mucho y ejercitarme lo suficiente. Pero ya no me preocupa no haber comido, estoy tratando de averiguar donde es que me llevan. Constantemente le pregunto a Mikey a donde vamos, pero no me quiere decir aún, sorprendentemente al parecer soy amiga de Raphael y Mikey, Donatello parece muy ocupado como para prestarme atención, lo mismo pasa con Leo, que se ve muy sombrío cuando estoy cerca de él.

Mikey se muestra un poco impaciente de vez en cuando, y constantemente le pregunta a Donnie cuando llegaran al "lugar", Leonardo se mantiene alerta, Raphael no dice nada al igual que Donnie y eso me trae nervios, curiosidad y ansiedad. Finalmente, al parecer llegamos al lugar del que Mikey preguntaba, mientras caminábamos por las alcantarillas, en uno de los costados de la alcantarilla había una palanca con una pequeña luz de color rojo, Donatello acciona la palanca en el sentido contrario y se abre una puerta circular que da hacia el exterior, está oscuro y se escuchan grillos y ranas, junto con el sonido del viento, al salir caminamos por una zona de lodo; -Ugh...- Raphael gime mientras avanza sobre el lodo -No pudiste encontrar una mejor forma de salir?- Dice Leonardo -Es la única forma de salir, a menos que quieras ser parte del noticiero alrededor del mundo.- Responde Donatello en voz baja -Chicos, creo que pise una ranita...- Dice Michelangelo -Mikey!- Dicen todos al unísono en voz baja -Vamos, solo quedan unos cuantos metros más- Donatello nos guía por el lodo hasta llegar a una zona llena de malezas y pastos, caminamos un rato hasta enfrentar un rio, en el cual había, nuevamente, otra alcantarilla en el fondo del agua, Raphael y Mikey sacaron la tapa de la alcantarilla y rápidamente Donatello dio un salto seguido de Leonardo y Mikey, Raphael me afirmo fuertemente y saltó conmigo. Con la filtración y el impulso del agua salimos por un tobogán, mientras íbamos cada vez más en dirección vertical, Leonardo le hablaba a Raphael; -Recuerdas cuando te dije que el viaje sería largo?- Le pregunta Leo a Raphael -Si, que hay con eso?.- Responde Raphael que mientras hablaba me mantenía afirmada a él mientras nos deslizábamos -Bueno, encontré un atajo, pero no te gustará el clima, y seguramente me odiarás por siempre.- Donnie responde.

Después de seguir así por unos minutos más, llegamos finalmente a una zona seca, pero era una zona diferente, tenía bastante espacio y tenía una especie de jeep modernizado, más espacioso y con accesorios. Raphael se sentó a mi lado, yo aun tenía mi mochila y todas mis cosas así que supuse que el viaje iba a ser corto, saque mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar unos cuantos bosquejos, que enseguida tomaron la atención de Mikey, quien le quito el puesto a Raphael cuando se bajo del vehículo un momento; -Woah, genial, sabes dibujar!- Comentó al verme dibujar un retrato de Raphael -Me dibujarías a mi?, así...- Retrocede un poco y hace la famosa pose del Titanic y dice; -Dibújame como uno de tus chicos franceses, uh, cómo te llamas?...- A pasado algo así como una semana y nadie sabe mi nombre aún -Chell.- Respondí -...Oh! okay, Dibújame como uno de tus chicos franceses Chell.- Yo solo me río mientras Raphael mira del otro extremo del jeep.


	3. Refugio En Lo Blanco

No me siento bien, han pasado días, semanas, y he comido lo mínimo, digamos que las tortugas no traían comida suficiente para todos y mi almuerzo debería estar pudriéndose en mi mochila, eso me hacer recordar mi familia, los problemas y todo, pero también el pensamiento de nunca volverlos a ver, que no me llega mucho a la conciencia que digamos. Me duele el cuerpo, y me siento mareada, después de recorrer tanta alcantarilla, los olores, los sube baja, la falta de comida, me siento pésimo.

-Estas bien?.- Donatello parece finalmente verme a la cara, presiento que la cuestión no era ignorarme, sino no perder el rumbo -No te ves muy bien Chell...- Mikey añade, al mismo tiempo, no tengo energías de hablar, nunca me había sentido así, sin moverme, sin hacer nada, solo inhalar y exhalar. -Debemos detenernos.- Dice Raphael al darse cuenta de mi estado -No podemos ahora, en unos cuantos kilómetros más llegaremos a un lugar para descansar, si nos detenemos solo perderemos tiempo- Dice Leo -A que te refieres con perder tiempo?, tu sabes que tiene que llegar en buenas condiciones, no sabemos lo que podría suceder Leo- Raphael responde de mala forma, intentando iniciar una discusión -Raph, Leo tiene razón, solo quedan unos pocos kilómetros más, es todo...- Donatello trata de hacer que Raphael razone -...- Raph dirige su mirada hacia Leonardo, enfadado y luego de vuelta a Donnie - Okay, hagan lo que se les dé la gana, pero si esa niña no sobrevive al final del día, no será mi culpa.- Michelangelo (que aun esta a mi lado) me acobija con su sudadera vieja la espalda.

Han pasado algunos minutos cuando escucho un sonido muy fuerte, y veo como el Jeep se eleva suavemente unos 40 metros desde las alcantarillas hacia la superficie, pero no logro ver nada, todo está en blanco, apenas logro ver una cabañita en la distancia. Cuando todos finalmente salen del vehículo, quedándome adentro, puedo escuchar el enojo de Raphael contra sus hermanos; -Nieve, genial, puta nieve!, como mierda crees que se podrá recuperar Leo?!- Le grita Raphael a Leonardo moviéndose de un lado para otro, impaciente -No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo, así que por qué no te callas y ayudas a la niña a llegar al otro lado, eh?, ahí cerca de esa colina, hay una cabaña abandonada que Donnie descubrió previamente, nos quedaremos unos días y continuaré- Raphael no dejó terminar la sentencia de Leonardo, acercándose a él con furia y con intención de golpearlo, pero Donatello intervino -Raph, cálmate, va a estar bien, no te preocupes demasiado...- Donatello le dijo en un tono despacio, tratando de calmarlo -...no me preocupo demasiado,... solo no quiero que me culpen por la falta de cuidado,... supongo que ella será la perjudicada Leo.- Dijo Raphael apuntándome desde fuera del Jeep, se volvió y me cargo en sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la colina con la cabaña en la distancia.

Eso fue lo último que recordé. Pasaron unos días y desperté en un sofá bastante cómodo frente a una chimenea encendida, habían decoraciones de cuadros y jarrones caros, seguramente quien sea que vivió ahí tuvo una buena vida. Empiezo a tener calor, me zafo de las frazadas que tenia sobre mi y estiro las piernas un poco, miro a mi alrededor, no veo a nadie pero puedo escuchar voces en la cocina y ruidos desde afuera de la cabaña, justo cuando decido levantarme, Mikey aparece desde la cocina con un delantal rosado de cocinera, parece ser de él; -Hey!, tranquila, aún estas débil,- Dice Mikey, un poco agitado -ten,... te prepare algo para que te sientas mejor...- Michelangelo se dirige a la cocina y vuelve con un gran plato de sopa caliente -Y realmente espero que te sientas mejor, todavía espero mi dibujo...- Deja la sopa en la mesita de café, cerca del sofá y se devuelve a la cocina.

Mientras bebía la sopa, la puerta principal se abre de par en par, Raphael y Leonardo entran y cierran las puertas detrás de ellos, Leonardo me mira de reojo y comenta -Al fin despierta?...- Mikey grita desde la cocina -Despertó hace unos cuantos minutos!- Mikey entra de nuevo a la sala y trae galletas -vainilla y fresa- Dice sonriendo, Donatello se escucha en la zona de los cuartos superiores trabajando en quien sabe que...

-La mañana siguiente-

Desperté por la música de una radio encendida..., salte de golpe y me puse de pie, me dirigí a las habitaciones, revise los muebles, armarios etc. conseguí ropa nueva y abrigadora, aunque algo grande para mí y de hombre, no me importo en lo absoluto, ser vaga es mi estilo. Por alguna razón, me intrigó salir y descubrir la zona, sobre todo ya que había pasado bastante tiempo en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas, y no era muy atractivo el paisaje ahí abajo. Baje las escaleras, corrí hacia la puerta principal, la abrí y mire el hermoso paisaje en blanco ante mis ojos, la nieve caía lentamente, sentí una felicidad inmensa recorrer dentro de mí, comencé a saltar en dirección a unos árboles no muy lejanos, mientras saltaba, giraba y me divertía, nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido, nunca, ni si quiera en un sueño, cuando estaba llegando al pequeño bosque, me tope con un alce, parecía perdido, era pequeño y buscaba algo en el suelo cubierto de nieve, me notó mientras me acercaba cada vez más, adentrándose en el bosque, rápidamente trote tratando de alcanzarlo, como si fuese una niña pequeña detrás del lindo gatito, de pronto sentí como la espesa nieve desapareció debajo mis pies, y en una fracción de segundo el hielo se encontraba sobre de mi.

-...Mierda!- escuche a Raphael decir a lo lejos mientras mi cuerpo se congelaba. Lo último que pude escuchar después de eso, fue alguien corriendo y lanzándose hacia el agua.

-Unas horas más tarde-

De nuevo me encuentro frente a la chimenea encendida, solamente que ahora Donatello está sentado junto a mí, vigilándome, me duele un poco la cabeza, ha pasado más o menos un día desde lo último que pasó -Donnie, quiero dibujar- Donatello me entrega uno de mis cuadernos y un lápiz -Y que piensas dibujar?- Donatello pregunto mientras me acomodaba frente a la mesita de café -Aun no lo sé, que crees que pueda dibujar?, después de todo, siempre los dibujo a ustedes- Donnie miro hacia un lado por un momento -oh, uh, bueno...- se puso a pensar durante un rato y respondió -Que te parece un león?- miré mi cuaderno -Hmm, e tratado varias veces,... Okay!- Donatello me sonrió mientras se relajaba en el sofá, al parecer estuvo trabajando duro en algo, como para que se diera un descanso, los días anteriores lo veía muy concentrado en cada movimiento y cada cosa que él y sus hermanos hacían -...Estuviste muy ocupado últimamente?, digo, no es que no me haya fijado, me refiero en que específicamente...- Donatello se sentó en el sofá nuevamente -Oh, bueno... cosas,... es difícil explicar las cosas que hago- Lo mire con curiosidad mientras el tenia la vista perdida en el suelo -lo mismo conmigo, terminarían huyendo de mi- Don se exalta y dirige su mirada fijamente hacia mi -Exactamente!- Lo miro con una sonrisa al ver que entiende a lo que me refiero -Es algo absolutamente sicológico, pero al final sabes que solo tú eres el que entiende las creaciones y los pensamientos...- Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que captamos lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro, habíamos terminado la sentencia al unísono -...Uh...- Retrocedemos rápidamente y continuo mi dibujo, pasan unos minutos de silencio hasta que comienzo con una pregunta nuevamente -Así que... donde están todos?...- Donatello responde lo más rápido posible -Leonardo, está en cama en la habitación principal, Mikey debería estar con él y... no sé donde podría estar Raphael- Me quedo extrañada y pregunto -Leonardo?- Donatello mira mi dibujo mientras me explica -Si, después de salvarte enfermó un poco...- Me quedé muda por unos segundos -Leonardo me salvo?, siempre parecía tan enojado por traerme o tener que lidiar conmigo como si fuese una carga- Donatello parecía un poco nervioso -Bueno,... ugh,... prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que te dije esto- Dijo él -Por qué?- Pregunté -Porque es algo muy importante que prometimos no decir hasta que lo averiguaras por tu cuenta- Pensé un momento y contesté -...de acuerdo- Donatello se preparo para seguir hablando apoyándose en sus rodillas y hablando seriamente cerca mío mientras lo observaba con lujo de detalle -Seguramente conoces al maestro Splinter,... bueno, un día hablo con Leo sobre una presencia mientras meditaba, algo que lo puso impaciente, pero no era una presencia física, era más bien espiritual, sintió una concentración de poder, era algo externo que intentó alcanzar pero no pudo, durante los últimos segundos vio una imagen, era la figura tuya, nos la dibujo en un pequeño pergamino, Splinter nos dijo que debíamos encontrarla, que la lleváramos con él, que podría ser peligrosa si no la deteníamos antes que algo ocurra, así que transferí a mi computadora el pergamino para crear una imagen realista y partimos en tu búsqueda, me tomó seberas horas en buscar un lugar determinado del mundo donde tus características físicas sean algo común, tu locación, buscar alcantarillas que conduzcan hacia tu hogar, no fue fácil.- Mire hacia el suelo y pestañee unas 10 veces antes de responder -...Bueno,... se meditar y concentrarme, tengo varias habilidades, pero nunca supuse que sería algo tan poderoso -Pasa un buen tiempo de silencio hasta que Mikey se escucha bajando las escaleras de la cabaña -Oh! qué bueno verte Chell, te ves bien- Mire tímidamente a Mikey -Gracias Mike, cómo esta Leo?- Mikey miro a Donnie de reojo -Uh, está bien, pero no del todo, tengo que volver a vigilarlo, solo baje para preparar sopa o un café caliente para que se sienta mejor- Me senté nuevamente en el sofá junto a Don - Como es que no se vuelven locos por no tener pi- Donatello no me dejo continuar -Ni hables de "eso"- Raphael entro sin hacer ruido y comenzó a hablar -TODOS queremos "eso", pero no podemos ahora y no queremos hablar de "eso" por Mikey- Mikey ve a Raph y le saluda mientras caminaba a la cocina con su delantal en la mano -Oh, hola Raph, donde estabas?- Raphael lo mira seriamente y le responde -Donde crees- Raph arrastra a sus pies un alce muerto -...Oh...Era necesario?- Mikey pregunta casi susurrando -Si- Raphael me mira como diciendo que es mi culpa -Si piensas que comeré, debería decirte que prefiero morir de hambre- Raphael se me acerca rápidamente y me toma el mentón -Mira, eso lo hice por ti, si mueres de hambre o lo que sea que suceda, será culpa nuestra y no quiero vivir con eso en mi cabeza.-

Llego la noche y no podía dormir, estaba llorando, no sabía por qué, estaba triste y decaída, mientras me sentaba en el sofá, me tapaba la boca para que no me oyeran, trataba de recordar o encontrar la razón de mi tristeza, pero no pude, no razoné por un momento y me puse a llorar muy fuerte, no podía callarme. Pensé en ir al baño de la cabaña, pero recordé que estaba en el segundo piso, hundí mi cabeza en una de las almohadas del sofá al escuchar a alguien bajar las escaleras -Chell?- Era la vos de Donnie, me escuchó, sentí sus pisadas en dirección al sofá -...- Simplemente gemía sumergida en la almohada -Chell, estas bien?- Donatello se había sentado a mi lado y me hablaba bastante cerca de mi oreja para poder escucharlo, si hubiese sido otro momento me pondría realmente nerviosa -... no sé qué me pasa, no lo comprendo, no sé qué ocurre, me siento mal, yo...- Me esperaba una simple charla pero no alcancé a terminar la sentencia cuando Donatello me abrazo por detrás, quedándome en silencio instantáneamente, fue algo inesperado -Tranquila...- Di media vuelta y abrasé a Donnie nuevamente, me afirme a él, temblando -Dormiré aquí, si no te molesta..., espero que no te sientas incomoda pero- No lo deje terminar -está bien.- Mis palabras eran temblorosas y gastadas de tanto llorar -No llores mas, estaré aquí...- Donatello me tomo en sus brazos y se acostó en el sofá, acariciándome hasta quedarse dormido-.


	4. Retomando Camino

-...Te falto ahí un poco...perfecto! jajaja...- Escuche la voz de Mikey entre pestañeos al despertarme -Hnn?...- Oí y también sentí a Donnie moverse detrás mío, había olvidado por completo que se quedo conmigo durante la noche, recordé eso y salté del sofá hacia un rincón, Mikey me quedo mirando con una expresión un poco rara, sonriéndome, volvió la mirada a Raphael y luego a Donatello que se había despertado y sentado en el sofá -que hacen chicos, aún es temprano- preguntó Donatello, buscando sus anteojos y bostezando -en realidad no, ya son las 3:45 de la tarde- Dijo Raphael, Mikey riéndose muy fuerte, vi el reloj de la salita que Donatello había arreglado para nosotros y eran claramente las 12:54, de todas formas, Donatello no pudo ver bien sin sus anteojos que estaban en la mesita de café, asi que salto el sofá hacia la puerta principal -QUE?! OH DIOS TENGO QUE PREPARAR- Donatello se detuvo cuando escucho las carcajadas de Raph y Mikey-...JAJA JAJA JAJA!, ES BROMA DONNIE VEN- Donatello se devolvió con un gesto de cansancio y de necesitar una explicación -jaja que gracioso- dijo Donnie sentándose denuevo en el sofa junto a mí, yo aun abrazando la almohada, Donatello se dio cuenta de mi presencia, mirándome tímidamente unos segundos -pff- No pude evitar reírme de él -que, qué ocurre?- Toque su mejilla con un dedo mientras reía y le dije -seguramente querrás ver tu reflejo- Donatello miro a Michelangelo con una expresión seria en su rostro, se froto los ojos y agarró sus anteojos de la mesa de café, trotó hacia el baño y... -MIKEY!- Mikey se reía a carcajadas junto a Raphael -Oww! -Dijo Mikey sobándose el estomago, retrocediendo hasta sentarse en el sofá -Jajaja, ... Hey Chell, chica suertuda, no lo dije antes pero, Donnie tiene novia- mientras me hablaba me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, seguramente todos suponían lo que no sucedió -No es cierto, Mikey esta celoso- Dijo Raphael, paseándose de la cocina hacia la puerta principal -por supuesto que no Raph, tu sabes cómo me gustan...- Mikey se levanto del sofá y siguió a Raph, dejándome pestañeando con nudos en la mente, aunque algunos bastante obvios-.

Decidí finalmente dirigirme al baño, donde Donatello se refregaba la cara con una esponja, Raph y Mikey le habían pintado la cara con un marcador rojo el contorno de los ojos y las mejillas, dibujaron penes deformes mientras dormía, pero no pude evitar reírme al verlo esforzarse por desvanecer el color del marcador -Oh, uh, lo vas a ocupar?- Donnie se volvió para mirarme un segundo y siguió mirándose al espejo, frotándose la esponja por la cara -...Si, deberías hacerlo con otra cosa más que la esponja- Dije mientras dejaba la ropa que había decidido ponerme en el lavatorio -No encontré algo más que esto- Dijo Donnie enseñándome la esponja vieja -intenta con una piedra picuda dentro de la esponja- Se detuvo un momento mirando el techo -... no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes... gracias...- Me miro nuevamente, pero esta vez duro un largo momento incómodo - uhm si me disculpas...- le señale la puerta del baño -oh, cierto, perdón- Donatello finalmente salió del baño, cerré la puerta detrás mío sonriéndome a mi misma en el espejo, después de sonreír como idiota decidí empezar a vestirme, pantalones...,camisa...,sudadera...,calcetines...,botines... Voy a la puerta principal y echo un vistazo, veo a Donnie trabajando no muy lejos, y se ven cuatro hermosas motos de nieve, camino hasta estar detrás de él mientras se agacha para revisar una de las motos -Que haces ahora?- Le pregunto en un tono callado, se sube sus anteojos que estaban sucios y me mira diciendo -arreglo estas motos de nieve- Veo que tiene muchas herramientas a sus pies -oh, entonces no te molestaré- Me mira mientras le hablo y dice -Nah, no molestas- Hace un gesto con la mano y se gira para continuar soldando una de las motos -donde esta Leo?- le pregunto -Creo que está en la parte trasera de la cabaña, creo que buscaba estar solo- Desde aquí no lo pude ver pero sentí su presencia, sereno y sutil, me dirigí caminando hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, Raphael paso desde allí, me miró con una expresión seria mientras continuó caminando en dirección contraria, finalmente llegué y ahí, de pie en la nieve mirando hacia las montañas, calmado, estaba Leo -...Hey- hable para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, el solo giro un poco la cabeza al oírme -Es lindo aquí...- Dije, dando un gran suspiro, que tal vez sonó muy fuerte por que se devolvió a mirarme fijamente y después volvió a su posición inicial -Te sientes bien?- No espere esa pregunta -Uh, si, uhm, gracias por... rescatarme- Leonardo me clavo los ojos y paseó en mi dirección, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo -No me des las gracias, es algo que tengo que hacer- Miro hacia la cabaña unos segundos, pensando, luego volvió a ponerse serio y dijo -prepárate, nos largamos de aquí en 10 minutos- Se marcho a mis espaldas y sentí como hundía la nieve con sus pisadas, nunca había estado así de cerca de Leo y me sentí un poco vulnerable, no me sucede lo mismo ni con Mikey ni Raphael, Donatello es, algo que no sabría explicar, pero, me siento rara cerca de él, además de que estar cerca de todos es algo de ensueño, estoy sintiendo cosas que no solía sentir en años-.

-Wohoooo!- Mikey se escucha detrás de nosotros montando una de las motos de nieve -Hey Raph!, carrera!- Se estaciona en frente de Raph riéndose -No tienes oportunidad Mikey- Raphael se adelanta con Mikey, nosotros vamos a una velocidad moderada. Esta vez estoy afirmándome de Leonardo -Hey chicos esperen, no tenemos gasolina para esto!- Se escucha Donnie a nuestro lado derecho, Leonardo acelera hasta quedar en frente de Raphael y Mikey que iban a una distancia nivelada -Augh...- Mikey balbuceo mientras Leonardo los miraba seriamente, Raphael le respondió con una expresión de odio -Vamos...- Donatello nos estaba esperando en otra dirección mientras revisaba su GPS, nos dirigimos con las motos en su dirección, Donatello continuo guiando el camino -.

-Un día después-

Pasamos la noche en una fogata, en una zona mas cálida, ahora pude verificar que Raphael ronca por las noches, o esta vez estuvo muy cansado, luego continuamos en las motos por la mañana. Era bastante frustrante tener que ver paisajes en blanco, casi no distinguía el cielo de la nieve, el sol brillaba, ni una gota de lluvia o rastro de nieve cayendo del cielo, pero los chicos se movían muy rápido y no lograba ver mucho. -...Llegamos...-Los chicos se detuvieron al escuchar a Donatello, inmediatamente escondieron las motos con fundas blancas y Leo me tomó en ambos brazos, en un momento Don abrió la tapa secreta que había estado camuflada con la nieve, todos saltaron adentro como un tobogán nuevamente -Ok chicos, a la cuenta de tres a la izquierda, luego derecha y el camino de siempre- Dijo Donnie y todos lo siguieron hasta el camino que todos sabían -Hey Chell, dónde te quedas, en la cama de Donnie o en el sofá?- Miro a Donatello por un momento -Qué?- Pregunté mirando a Mikey -cállate Mikey!- Le gritó Don a Mikey, mirándolo un poco alterado -Solo preguntaba bro, después de todo esta es la última parada- Dijo Michelangelo adelantándose un poco para abrir la puerta principal de lo que iba a ser mi primera vez en la guarida de las tortugas-.

Bienvenida Chell (8 Oct. 2014)

Tragué antes de dar el primer paso, Raph me puso su mano en la espalda, guiándome hasta entrar a la guarida, la luz alumbraba en medio, pude ver lo espacioso que era el lugar, era silencioso, y el mal olor de las alcantarillas no se sentía en la atmósfera, habían olores nuevos, lo que veía era mucho más especial de lo que imaginé. Sentí pasos por delante mío. El maestro Splinter se acercaba en mi dirección a paso lento, todos le hicieron una reverencia de respeto: -Sensei- Dijo Leo sonriéndole a su padre -Bien hecho hijos míos, lamento haber complicado las cosas para usted, es un placer conocerle- Splinter me hiso un reverencia de respeto y todos le siguieron, me extrañé así que contesté inmediatamente -El placer es mío, en realidad apenas sé que ocurre- Splinter miro a sus hijos de reojo -Sígame por favor.- Dijo el dando la media vuelta en dirección al dojo, simplemente miré hacia atrás y Mikey me dijo susurrando "síguelo". Di media vuelta y seguí a Splinter, -Tome asiento por favor- Splinter señaló una almohada frente a una mesita pequeña, me senté y me acomodé frente a él -Gracias...- Splinter cerró los ojos y respiró silenciosamente hasta hablar nuevamente -Perdóneme usted por las medidas drásticas para traerla aquí, pero tengo mis razones...- Me miró fijamente, como si pudiese leer mis ojos y dijo -Usted no es una persona común, y creo que es algo que usted sabe, no podemos dejar que use su poder para mal.- Me extrañó lo que dijo, me acomodé nuevamente en la almohada y comencé a hablar muy callada -Poder?...- Splinter se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre libros y pergaminos en un cofre, dejó en la mesita un pergamino con la figura humana en una sombra, con un aura de muchos colores y en el centro una luz brillante que venía del corazón de la silueta -Verá, yo soy como usted, mis hijos, nunca han sabido sobre mi habilidad de meditación, cuando les dije sobre usted se sorprendieron al decirles que reconocí su voz- Mirando más de cerca el pergamino habían escritos en japonés, habían siluetas meditando y el pergamino se rompía en las puntas, Splinter seguía explicando -Mis hijos aún no lo descubren, son años de experiencia, y es por eso que usted esta aquí ahora, usted es joven, aún tiene que aprender a usar su habilidad, y sobre todo...- Cerró el pergamino, se levantó y continuo diciendo -...para bien. A partir de mañana usted será mi nueva alumna, espero que sea bienvenida y se sienta como en casa, este es su nuevo hogar.-

Terminó de hablar y me enseñó la salida, cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me guió a la sala, no había nadie, sólo escuchaba música que venía de algún lugar cerca de ahí. Esto era un sueño, no era real, no lo podía ser, tan pronto como Splinter me dejó en la sala comencé a derramar una lagrima, estaba en casa. Caminé hacia el sofá frente al televisor y me senté, sentí el material del sofá con mis manos, tenía un diseño de Pizza Hut, me sentí completa. Vi mi bolso en el sofá a mi lado, lo abrí y saque mi cuaderno para dibujar, seguí con el león que me sugirió Don, lentamente recorriendo el lápiz amarillo sobre el lomo del león, marcando las luces, delineando los contornos de los ojos...-...Psst...- Sentí el ruido a mi espalda, giré la cabeza y vi que Donnie estaba a un lado, pero ésta vez no traía ninguno de sus artefactos, solo llevaba su bandana y unos pantalones cortos -Hey...- Le dije, volviendo a mi dibujo -Hey,... yo solo... venía a preguntar donde dormirás esta noche, ya que estarás bastante tiempo aquí y, uh... ahem, yo... ya me las arreglé y preparé mi cama para que pudieses quedarte ahí, bueno,... si quieres... yo dormiré en el suelo, con, uhm, mi saco de dormir... espero que no te moleste- Donatello hacia muchas pausas de vez en cuando, hablando conmigo -...Gracias, pero pensaba quedarme en el sofá...- Dije tocando el sofá con una mano y sonriéndole -Se ve cómodo, pero insisto, no es demasiado bueno quedarte aquí, además, confía en mí, dentro de algún tiempo construiremos una habitación para que tengas tu privacidad- Don me miró sonriendo -...Oh!, supongo que no sabes nada sobre el lugar aún, sólo donde está el dojo- Dijo Donnie -y donde estoy sentada, tal vez podrías enseñarme el lugar- le dije, él se giró mirando hacia atrás y señalando -... bueno, detrás de nosotros están las camas y la batería de Mike, hacia la derecha está el comedor y la cocina, dando un vuelta está el dojo, el centro de nuestro hogar, en el extremo derecho de la guarida están las duchas, detrás de mi PC a algunos pasos más, por el lado contrario están los baños- Decía cada palabra buscando mi atención mirándome fijamente después de hablar -parece poco cuando lo dices así, este lugar es enorme- Dije mirando hacia el aire -Y bueno, me ayudarás o qué?- Donnie me miró con expresión de preocupación mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá -que,... a qué?- Me reí antes de continuar -A acomodarme en tu cama- Donatello soltó una sonrisita y llevo mis cosas a su cama, aunque solo era un miserable bolso.-

Donatello volvía de dejar mis cosas cuando escuché un ruido que venía desde arriba, alguien bajando escaleras, Donnie se acerco rápidamente y camino hacia una escalera con una tapa de alcantarilla llena de grafitis, subió las escaleras y abrió la tapa -Gracias Donnie!- Escuche la voz de la que obviamente seria April O´Neil -Hola April, que te trae por aquí?, el olor?- La mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro, era hermosa, y se veía como una buena persona, tenía un ambiente amable que pude presenciar, pude verla durante mucho tiempo, parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia -Definitivamente no, sólo vine a saludar a mis ninjas favoritos- Se mantuvo de pie, era casi de mi tamaño, unos dos centímetros mas alta que yo -Acaso conoces a otros?- Preguntó Donnie acercándose a las habitaciones -No pero... donde están todos?- Dijo ella sacándose su chaqueta amarilla lanzándola encima de mí, sin notar mi presencia -deben estar descansando,... les aviso que estás aquí o...- April le hablaba mientras revisaba una bolsa que traía en su mano -Si, cuéntales- Donatello llamo a sus hermanos por su teléfono móvil, Mikey fue el primero en regresar seguido de Raph -Hey, hola bebé que gusto verte- Mikey se acerco a April para darle un beso que ella rechazo rotundamente -Y Leo?- Preguntó mirando a Raph -Se quedó descansando- Le respondió Raphael, mirándola desde arriba, ella simplemente volvió la cabeza con cara de disgusto hacia las habitaciones -Bueno chicos, les traigo noticias estupenda- April finalmente capto que estaba ahí, mirándole conversar con todos al mismo tiempo -...Y... quién es ella?- Preguntó -Oh, ella es Chell, nena, ella tiene talentos- Contestó Mikey agarrando a April de la cintura - Y que hace aquí?- Siguió preguntando como si no tuviese oídos para captar que me estaba tratando como algo que no sabe cómo funciona ni qué es -Splinter nos dijo que la trajéramos- Respondió Raph, acercándose al sofá -Oh, haha,...- Pude verla directo en el ojo y una visión me cegó unos segundos.

-Chell!- Escuche la voz firme del maestro Splinter, lo mire a través de la sala buscando una respuesta- También lo vi- Splinter se acerco a April y le pregunto -Que le hiso a Casey?- April abrió los ojos y se tambaleo en su propio eje -C-Casey?, quién es Casey?- Contesto nerviosa -Señorita April- Splinter se acercó aún más a April-...Casey...- Escuché a Raphael decir casi susurrando -Raph, recuerdas a Casey?- Raph me miró con una cara de preocupación, y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado -Él era tu amigo, eran mejores amigos, recuerdas?, él usaba una máscara así- Le hice un bosquejo rápido de la máscara que vi en mi visión, bueno, además de saber que Raph siempre ha sido amigo de Casey en versiones de las TMNT, por qué él ya no está aquí? -Casey...- April se acerco a Raphael y le quitó mi cuaderno, y abrasando a Raph dijo -No puede recordarlo, nunca existió, de que hablas niña, llegas a la guarida y mientes, ni siquiera se dé que hablas- Increíble, April tenía una máscara en su todo, hace un momento era la persona más dulce y ahora me trataba como si tuviese malaria -Entonces me dirás el nombre de la persona dentro del basurero que lanzaste al mar sin problemas no?, si no fue Casey...- Raphael se escuchaba balbucear hasta que dé un salto empezó a hablar muy fuerte -No,... PERRA!- Raphael empujo a April haciéndola caer en el suelo, la agarró del cuello y la presionó contra la pared -QUE LE HICISTE CASEY?!, NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ERA PARA MÍ, LO QUE ESPERABA VOLVER A VERLO, QUÉ, QUÉ, POR QUÉ LO HISISTE?, RESPONDE!- Raphael empezó a golpearla fuertemente, todos trataron de detenerlo, caminó hasta las alcantarillas y lo seguimos, el aún con April tomada del cuello, corrimos detrás de él pero se nos adelantó, llegando a una especie de fosa profunda, Raphael desató su ira lanzando a April a la fosa, hundiéndose casi por completo -RAPHAEL!- Raphael respiraba muy agitadamente, colapsando en llanto en el suelo, no solo perdió a su mejor amigo, si no que se había enamorado de alguien que había destruido sus recuerdos y mantuvo un secreto horrible, Splinter abrazó a su hijo y Raph abrazó firmemente a su padre, Raph estaba mudo, todo estábamos mudos, observando a Raph y a Splinter.-

Lo que hiso Raph fue algo brutal, aunque fuera venganza, ninguno pudo dormir bien esa noche, Mikey no hablo con nadie el resto del día y Donnie estuvo con Raph desde que lo trajeron, Splinter conversó durante horas conmigo, y decidimos comenzar una investigación, me dijo que durante la noche será mas probable que sueñe con una visión nuevamente y que tenga cuidado con lo que recuerde.

-Hey..., Hey, psst...- Si no siento la vos de Michelangelo, seguramente me transformo en piedra, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando el PC de Donnie, en mis pensamientos y sobre todo lo que ocurrió hoy, además, me sentía diminuta, apenas conocí el lugar y es como si estuviese mas involucrada en la vida de las tortugas que cualquier otra cosa -Mikey, que haces, deberías dormir- Mikey estaba muy cerca sonriendo y se asustó cuando lo mire fijamente -y tu también- Mikey se sentó a mi lado a ver la televisión mientras hablaba conmigo -No puedo dormir- Le dije, quién quisiera dormir con todo lo que pasó?, terminaría divagando en mi mente por horas -Ven conmigo- Mikey me dijo palpándome la rodilla y levantándose del sofá -a dónde vas?- Mikey se volvió y me tomo la mano diciendo -Te hará sentir mejor, y a mi también, no dejo de pensar en mi bro... y...- Al levantarme soltó mi mano y lo seguí, salimos de las alcantarillas por una escalera que daba hacia las calles de New York, pasamos por calles y otras alcantarillas, Mikey finalmente me dijo que esperara de un lado de una pared, el saltó la pared y dijo -Okay, solo déjame ver un poco...- Espere detrás de la pared de ladrillos, estaba oscureciendo pero no tenía frio, Mikey se demoraba en regresar y me estaba desesperando, viendo como oscurecía cada vez más.

-Okay!- Escuché a Mikey detrás de mí y me levantó hasta el otro lado de la pared. Había una rampla de Skateboarding en medio de las cuatro paredes, grafitis, algunas habitaciones sin terminar, estaba todo sucio, pero no demasiado indeseable -Helado?- Mikey preguntó comiendo un helado de chocolate -Si, gracias- Mikey me mostró una caja llena de helados de distinto tipo, me decidí por uno de crema -Sentí que deberías venir aquí, suelo venir con mi skate y patino todo el día hasta cansarme, nunca he visto a nadie por aquí- Mientras Mike me hablaba yo sólo estaba mirando hacia la nada con el helado en la mano -Hey porqué la cara larga?, aun te sientes mal?- Miré a Mikey nuevamente y abriendo el helado le contesté -...Si- Mikey encendió una radio y reprodujo la canción Die Young de Ke$ha, nada mas irónico pensé, sobretodo después de lo que paso hoy, y me reí un poco -Oww, quieres música?, a bailar? heh?, que pasa Chell, no sueles estar tan decaída- Me dirigí hacia él, lo más seria posible y él me miro con un poco de miedo, luego le manche la nariz con mi helado y salí corriendo a esconderme -Hey!- Mikey salió a perseguirme mientras me reía a lo lejos -no, no, no, no!...- Mikey me lanzo helados desde lejos -Ven aquí!- Le dije saliendo de mi escondite y pisando fuerte -No me alcanzas!- Me dijo trepando a una pared cercana meneando el trasero en forma de burla -No vale si trepas, apenas se mover mi culo!- Mikey se reía a carcajadas mientras bajaba de poco a poco el muro, yo también me reía -Deberíamos salir más seguido- Dije mirando el desastre con los helados -Y que harás con los helados?- Mikey, que aún se reía me contestó mirando la caja rota y los helados aún en el envoltorio -Nah, no tienen importancia- Mikey dio la vuelta y trepó la pared, ayudándome a pasar hacia el otro lado, caminamos unas cuadras hacia la alcantarilla donde salimos previamente y volvimos a la guarida, Mikey me pasaba por lo menos por 15 cm, pude ver muchos detalles de él ahora que estaba cerca, como que no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeño y que conmigo se sentía mas alto y por eso le gustaba estar a mi lado, nos empujábamos llegando a la guarida y terminamos riéndonos de como Mikey se tropezó antes de entrar.-

Nuevamente me encontré en el sofá, solo que esta vez estaba esperando a Don que terminara de hablar con Raph para poder dormir y de sólo pensarlo estaba nerviosa, muy, MUY, nerviosa, me temblaba la pierna mientras seguí viendo los videos que Mikey había dejado para mí en la computadora de Don -Relájate- Escuche a Leo acercándose -Es algo que hago siempre- Le contesté, y parte de eso era verdad ya que soy ansiosa, Leo se sentó en el sofá individual relajándose y suspirando mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Donnie finalmente volvió del dojo con una expresión deprimente -...Oh, eh, supongo que...- Donnie me miró e inmediatamente se puso nervioso -mhmph- Le contesté sin ganas -Oh, dormirá contigo Donnie?- Leo le preguntó a Don mientras se apoyaba en uno de los brazos del sofá, por qué será que siempre que esta Donnie cerca de mi todo se vuelve incomodo -No Leo, dormirá en mi cama y yo dormiré en el suelo, no fastidies- Donnie me guió hasta las camas -Lo siento por eso Chell- Me dijo mientras llegábamos a su cama -No importa Donnie- Le contesté -Uhm,... las damas primero supongo...- Dijo Donnie mirándome de arriba a abajo y desviando la mirada un poco de mis ojos -Gracias supongo- Le conteste en tono irónico -pff- Se puso a reír tímidamente, Donnie deja de ser tan tímido! -Oh, oh espera, tienes un poster 3D!- Dije antes de sentarme dándome cuenta del poster que tenia a una de las paredes a un lado de su cama -Si, a pesar de que nunca logre ver las figuras que traían porque no sé juntar los ojos- Lo miré y dije -Lo mismo conmigo, sólo que no sabía qué cosa tenía que ver- Le contesté, levantando la mirada para apreciar el entorno, tenía aparatos amontonados en un rincón y también en el suelo, el techo tenia luces de neón azules y moradas, tenía muchos posters de distintas cosas, la tabla periódica, la anatomía de las tortugas, la anatomía interna de los humanos, algunos posters de Star Trek... -Bueno,... ahem,.. podrás ver que mi lado no es el más ordenado, ni el más grande, pero-No dejé que terminara de hablar ya que era bastante incómodo y me ponía nerviosa también -No importa Donnie, con sólo saber que puedo descansar soy feliz, además me encantan tu aparatos, quisiera preguntarte para que sirven todos y cada uno de ellos!...- Donnie me sonrió y dijo -Haha, bueno, no sería simple responder todo en pocas horas...- Donnie se acomodó en su saco de dormir y se cubrió con una manta por encima, yo me acosté en su cama, su cama era bastante cómoda y blanda, y me hundía en el centro, seguramente por el rastro de su caparazón, y a pesar de eso era la mejor cama que había probado, o seguramente estaba muy cansada, habían almohadas en todas partes y mantas moradas, lilas y rosadas -Buenas noches Don- Le dije a Donnie mientras me acomode en su cama -Buenas noches Chell- Respondió desde su lugar -Buenas noches Leo- Escuchamos a Mikey decirle a Leo detrás de la pared del living -Buenas noches Mikey- Respondió Leo -YA BASTA!- Gritó Donnie mirándome avergonzado, mientras me reía en silencio.-


	5. Bienvenida Chell

Tragué antes de dar el primer paso, Raph me puso su mano en la espalda, guiándome hasta entrar a la guarida, la luz alumbraba en medio, pude ver lo espacioso que era el lugar, era silencioso, y el mal olor de las alcantarillas no se sentía en la atmósfera, habían olores nuevos, lo que veía era mucho más especial de lo que imaginé. Sentí pasos por delante mío. El maestro Splinter se acercaba en mi dirección a paso lento, todos le hicieron una reverencia de respeto: -Sensei- Dijo Leo sonriéndole a su padre -Bien hecho hijos míos, lamento haber complicado las cosas para usted, es un placer conocerle- Splinter me hiso un reverencia de respeto y todos le siguieron, me extrañé así que contesté inmediatamente -El placer es mío, en realidad apenas sé que ocurre- Splinter miro a sus hijos de reojo -Sígame por favor.- Dijo el dando la media vuelta en dirección al dojo, simplemente miré hacia atrás y Mikey me dijo susurrando "síguelo". Di media vuelta y seguí a Splinter, -Tome asiento por favor- Splinter señaló una almohada frente a una mesita pequeña, me senté y me acomodé frente a él -Gracias...- Splinter cerró los ojos y respiró silenciosamente hasta hablar nuevamente -Perdóneme usted por las medidas drásticas para traerla aquí, pero tengo mis razones...- Me miró fijamente, como si pudiese leer mis ojos y dijo -Usted no es una persona común, y creo que es algo que usted sabe, no podemos dejar que use su poder para mal.- Me extrañó lo que dijo, me acomodé nuevamente en la almohada y comencé a hablar muy callada -Poder?...- Splinter se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre libros y pergaminos en un cofre, dejó en la mesita un pergamino con la figura humana en una sombra, con un aura de muchos colores y en el centro una luz brillante que venía del corazón de la silueta -Verá, yo soy como usted, mis hijos, nunca han sabido sobre mi habilidad de meditación, cuando les dije sobre usted se sorprendieron al decirles que reconocí su voz- Mirando más de cerca el pergamino habían escritos en japonés, habían siluetas meditando y el pergamino se rompía en las puntas, Splinter seguía explicando -Mis hijos aún no lo descubren, son años de experiencia, y es por eso que usted esta aquí ahora, usted es joven, aún tiene que aprender a usar su habilidad, y sobre todo...- Cerró el pergamino, se levantó y continuo diciendo -...para bien. A partir de mañana usted será mi nueva alumna, espero que sea bienvenida y se sienta como en casa, este es su nuevo hogar.-

Terminó de hablar y me enseñó la salida, cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me guió a la sala, no había nadie, sólo escuchaba música que venía de algún lugar cerca de ahí. Esto era un sueño, no era real, no lo podía ser, tan pronto como Splinter me dejó en la sala comencé a derramar una lagrima, estaba en casa. Caminé hacia el sofá frente al televisor y me senté, sentí el material del sofá con mis manos, tenía un diseño de Pizza Hut, me sentí completa. Vi mi bolso en el sofá a mi lado, lo abrí y saque mi cuaderno para dibujar, seguí con el león que me sugirió Don, lentamente recorriendo el lápiz amarillo sobre el lomo del león, marcando las luces, delineando los contornos de los ojos...-...Psst...- Sentí el ruido a mi espalda, giré la cabeza y vi que Donnie estaba a un lado, pero ésta vez no traía ninguno de sus artefactos, solo llevaba su bandana y unos pantalones cortos -Hey...- Le dije, volviendo a mi dibujo -Hey,... yo solo... venía a preguntar donde dormirás esta noche, ya que estarás bastante tiempo aquí y, uh... ahem, yo... ya me las arreglé y preparé mi cama para que pudieses quedarte ahí, bueno,... si quieres... yo dormiré en el suelo, con, uhm, mi saco de dormir... espero que no te moleste- Donatello hacia muchas pausas de vez en cuando, hablando conmigo -...Gracias, pero pensaba quedarme en el sofá...- Dije tocando el sofá con una mano y sonriéndole -Se ve cómodo, pero insisto, no es demasiado bueno quedarte aquí, además, confía en mí, dentro de algún tiempo construiremos una habitación para que tengas tu privacidad- Don me miró sonriendo -...Oh!, supongo que no sabes nada sobre el lugar aún, sólo donde está el dojo- Dijo Donnie -y donde estoy sentada, tal vez podrías enseñarme el lugar- le dije, él se giró mirando hacia atrás y señalando -... bueno, detrás de nosotros están las camas y la batería de Mike, hacia la derecha está el comedor y la cocina, dando un vuelta está el dojo, el centro de nuestro hogar, en el extremo derecho de la guarida están las duchas, detrás de mi PC a algunos pasos más, por el lado contrario están los baños- Decía cada palabra buscando mi atención mirándome fijamente después de hablar -parece poco cuando lo dices así, este lugar es enorme- Dije mirando hacia el aire -Y bueno, me ayudarás o qué?- Donnie me miró con expresión de preocupación mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá -que,... a qué?- Me reí antes de continuar -A acomodarme en tu cama- Donatello soltó una sonrisita y llevo mis cosas a su cama, aunque solo era un miserable bolso.-

Donatello volvía de dejar mis cosas cuando escuché un ruido que venía desde arriba, alguien bajando escaleras, Donnie se acerco rápidamente y camino hacia una escalera con una tapa de alcantarilla llena de grafitis, subió las escaleras y abrió la tapa -Gracias Donnie!- Escuche la voz de la que obviamente seria April O´Neil -Hola April, que te trae por aquí?, el olor?- La mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro, era hermosa, y se veía como una buena persona, tenía un ambiente amable que pude presenciar, pude verla durante mucho tiempo, parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia -Definitivamente no, sólo vine a saludar a mis ninjas favoritos- Se mantuvo de pie, era casi de mi tamaño, unos dos centímetros mas alta que yo -Acaso conoces a otros?- Preguntó Donnie acercándose a las habitaciones -No pero... donde están todos?- Dijo ella sacándose su chaqueta amarilla lanzándola encima de mí, sin notar mi presencia -deben estar descansando,... les aviso que estás aquí o...- April le hablaba mientras revisaba una bolsa que traía en su mano -Si, cuéntales- Donatello llamo a sus hermanos por su teléfono móvil, Mikey fue el primero en regresar seguido de Raph -Hey, hola bebé que gusto verte- Mikey se acerco a April para darle un beso que ella rechazo rotundamente -Y Leo?- Preguntó mirando a Raph -Se quedó descansando- Le respondió Raphael, mirándola desde arriba, ella simplemente volvió la cabeza con cara de disgusto hacia las habitaciones -Bueno chicos, les traigo noticias estupenda- April finalmente capto que estaba ahí, mirándole conversar con todos al mismo tiempo -...Y... quién es ella?- Preguntó -Oh, ella es Chell, nena, ella tiene talentos- Contestó Mikey agarrando a April de la cintura - Y que hace aquí?- Siguió preguntando como si no tuviese oídos para captar que me estaba tratando como algo que no sabe cómo funciona ni qué es -Splinter nos dijo que la trajéramos- Respondió Raph, acercándose al sofá -Oh, haha,...- Pude verla directo en el ojo y una visión me cegó unos segundos.

-Chell!- Escuche la voz firme del maestro Splinter, lo mire a través de la sala buscando una respuesta- También lo vi- Splinter se acerco a April y le pregunto -Que le hiso a Casey?- April abrió los ojos y se tambaleo en su propio eje -C-Casey?, quién es Casey?- Contesto nerviosa -Señorita April- Splinter se acercó aún más a April-...Casey...- Escuché a Raphael decir casi susurrando -Raph, recuerdas a Casey?- Raph me miró con una cara de preocupación, y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado -Él era tu amigo, eran mejores amigos, recuerdas?, él usaba una máscara así- Le hice un bosquejo rápido de la máscara que vi en mi visión, bueno, además de saber que Raph siempre ha sido amigo de Casey en versiones de las TMNT, por qué él ya no está aquí? -Casey...- April se acerco a Raphael y le quitó mi cuaderno, y abrasando a Raph dijo -No puede recordarlo, nunca existió, de que hablas niña, llegas a la guarida y mientes, ni siquiera se dé que hablas- Increíble, April tenía una máscara en su todo, hace un momento era la persona más dulce y ahora me trataba como si tuviese malaria -Entonces me dirás el nombre de la persona dentro del basurero que lanzaste al mar sin problemas no?, si no fue Casey...- Raphael se escuchaba balbucear hasta que dé un salto empezó a hablar muy fuerte -No,... PERRA!- Raphael empujo a April haciéndola caer en el suelo, la agarró del cuello y la presionó contra la pared -QUE LE HICISTE CASEY?!, NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ERA PARA MÍ, LO QUE ESPERABA VOLVER A VERLO, QUÉ, QUÉ, POR QUÉ LO HISISTE?, RESPONDE!- Raphael empezó a golpearla fuertemente, todos trataron de detenerlo, caminó hasta las alcantarillas y lo seguimos, el aún con April tomada del cuello, corrimos detrás de él pero se nos adelantó, llegando a una especie de fosa profunda, Raphael desató su ira lanzando a April a la fosa, hundiéndose casi por completo -RAPHAEL!- Raphael respiraba muy agitadamente, colapsando en llanto en el suelo, no solo perdió a su mejor amigo, si no que se había enamorado de alguien que había destruido sus recuerdos y mantuvo un secreto horrible, Splinter abrazó a su hijo y Raph abrazó firmemente a su padre, Raph estaba mudo, todo estábamos mudos, observando a Raph y a Splinter.-

Lo que hiso Raph fue algo brutal, aunque fuera venganza, ninguno pudo dormir bien esa noche, Mikey no hablo con nadie el resto del día y Donnie estuvo con Raph desde que lo trajeron, Splinter conversó durante horas conmigo, y decidimos comenzar una investigación, me dijo que durante la noche será mas probable que sueñe con una visión nuevamente y que tenga cuidado con lo que recuerde.

-Hey..., Hey, psst...- Si no siento la vos de Michelangelo, seguramente me transformo en piedra, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando el PC de Donnie, en mis pensamientos y sobre todo lo que ocurrió hoy, además, me sentía diminuta, apenas conocí el lugar y es como si estuviese mas involucrada en la vida de las tortugas que cualquier otra cosa -Mikey, que haces, deberías dormir- Mikey estaba muy cerca sonriendo y se asustó cuando lo mire fijamente -y tu también- Mikey se sentó a mi lado a ver la televisión mientras hablaba conmigo -No puedo dormir- Le dije, quién quisiera dormir con todo lo que pasó?, terminaría divagando en mi mente por horas -Ven conmigo- Mikey me dijo palpándome la rodilla y levantándose del sofá -a dónde vas?- Mikey se volvió y me tomo la mano diciendo -Te hará sentir mejor, y a mi también, no dejo de pensar en mi bro... y...- Al levantarme soltó mi mano y lo seguí, salimos de las alcantarillas por una escalera que daba hacia las calles de New York, pasamos por calles y otras alcantarillas, Mikey finalmente me dijo que esperara de un lado de una pared, el saltó la pared y dijo -Okay, solo déjame ver un poco...- Espere detrás de la pared de ladrillos, estaba oscureciendo pero no tenía frio, Mikey se demoraba en regresar y me estaba desesperando, viendo como oscurecía cada vez más.

-Okay!- Escuché a Mikey detrás de mí y me levantó hasta el otro lado de la pared. Había una rampla de Skateboarding en medio de las cuatro paredes, grafitis, algunas habitaciones sin terminar, estaba todo sucio, pero no demasiado indeseable -Helado?- Mikey preguntó comiendo un helado de chocolate -Si, gracias- Mikey me mostró una caja llena de helados de distinto tipo, me decidí por uno de crema -Sentí que deberías venir aquí, suelo venir con mi skate y patino todo el día hasta cansarme, nunca he visto a nadie por aquí- Mientras Mike me hablaba yo sólo estaba mirando hacia la nada con el helado en la mano -Hey porqué la cara larga?, aun te sientes mal?- Miré a Mikey nuevamente y abriendo el helado le contesté -...Si- Mikey encendió una radio y reprodujo la canción Die Young de Ke$ha, nada mas irónico pensé, sobretodo después de lo que paso hoy, y me reí un poco -Oww, quieres música?, a bailar? heh?, que pasa Chell, no sueles estar tan decaída- Me dirigí hacia él, lo más seria posible y él me miro con un poco de miedo, luego le manche la nariz con mi helado y salí corriendo a esconderme -Hey!- Mikey salió a perseguirme mientras me reía a lo lejos -no, no, no, no!...- Mikey me lanzo helados desde lejos -Ven aquí!- Le dije saliendo de mi escondite y pisando fuerte -No me alcanzas!- Me dijo trepando a una pared cercana meneando el trasero en forma de burla -No vale si trepas, apenas se mover mi culo!- Mikey se reía a carcajadas mientras bajaba de poco a poco el muro, yo también me reía -Deberíamos salir más seguido- Dije mirando el desastre con los helados -Y que harás con los helados?- Mikey, que aún se reía me contestó mirando la caja rota y los helados aún en el envoltorio -Nah, no tienen importancia- Mikey dio la vuelta y trepó la pared, ayudándome a pasar hacia el otro lado, caminamos unas cuadras hacia la alcantarilla donde salimos previamente y volvimos a la guarida, Mikey me pasaba por lo menos por 15 cm, pude ver muchos detalles de él ahora que estaba cerca, como que no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeño y que conmigo se sentía mas alto y por eso le gustaba estar a mi lado, nos empujábamos llegando a la guarida y terminamos riéndonos de como Mikey se tropezó antes de entrar.-

Nuevamente me encontré en el sofá, solo que esta vez estaba esperando a Don que terminara de hablar con Raph para poder dormir y de sólo pensarlo estaba nerviosa, muy, MUY, nerviosa, me temblaba la pierna mientras seguí viendo los videos que Mikey había dejado para mí en la computadora de Don -Relájate- Escuche a Leo acercándose -Es algo que hago siempre- Le contesté, y parte de eso era verdad ya que soy ansiosa, Leo se sentó en el sofá individual relajándose y suspirando mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Donnie finalmente volvió del dojo con una expresión deprimente -...Oh, eh, supongo que...- Donnie me miró e inmediatamente se puso nervioso -mhmph- Le contesté sin ganas -Oh, dormirá contigo Donnie?- Leo le preguntó a Don mientras se apoyaba en uno de los brazos del sofá, por qué será que siempre que esta Donnie cerca de mi todo se vuelve incomodo -No Leo, dormirá en mi cama y yo dormiré en el suelo, no fastidies- Donnie me guió hasta las camas -Lo siento por eso Chell- Me dijo mientras llegábamos a su cama -No importa Donnie- Le contesté -Uhm,... las damas primero supongo...- Dijo Donnie mirándome de arriba a abajo y desviando la mirada un poco de mis ojos -Gracias supongo- Le conteste en tono irónico -pff- Se puso a reír tímidamente, Donnie deja de ser tan tímido! -Oh, oh espera, tienes un poster 3D!- Dije antes de sentarme dándome cuenta del poster que tenia a una de las paredes a un lado de su cama -Si, a pesar de que nunca logre ver las figuras que traían porque no sé juntar los ojos- Lo miré y dije -Lo mismo conmigo, sólo que no sabía qué cosa tenía que ver- Le contesté, levantando la mirada para apreciar el entorno, tenía aparatos amontonados en un rincón y también en el suelo, el techo tenia luces de neón azules y moradas, tenía muchos posters de distintas cosas, la tabla periódica, la anatomía de las tortugas, la anatomía interna de los humanos, algunos posters de Star Trek... -Bueno,... ahem,.. podrás ver que mi lado no es el más ordenado, ni el más grande, pero-No dejé que terminara de hablar ya que era bastante incómodo y me ponía nerviosa también -No importa Donnie, con sólo saber que puedo descansar soy feliz, además me encantan tu aparatos, quisiera preguntarte para que sirven todos y cada uno de ellos!...- Donnie me sonrió y dijo -Haha, bueno, no sería simple responder todo en pocas horas...- Donnie se acomodó en su saco de dormir y se cubrió con una manta por encima, yo me acosté en su cama, su cama era bastante cómoda y blanda, y me hundía en el centro, seguramente por el rastro de su caparazón, y a pesar de eso era la mejor cama que había probado, o seguramente estaba muy cansada, habían almohadas en todas partes y mantas moradas, lilas y rosadas -Buenas noches Don- Le dije a Donnie mientras me acomode en su cama -Buenas noches Chell- Respondió desde su lugar -Buenas noches Leo- Escuchamos a Mikey decirle a Leo detrás de la pared del living -Buenas noches Mikey- Respondió Leo -YA BASTA!- Gritó Donnie mirándome avergonzado, mientras me reía en silencio.-


	6. La Máscara de Abril

-...Necesito verlos,... no!...ayuda...-Desperté de un tirón, estaba sudando y Donnie estaba a mi lado, sentado en la orilla de su cama -Estas bien?- Abrasé a Donnie, definitivamente me hace sentir mejor, y empiezo a entender que estar cerca de él me hace sentir feliz -...Si- Donnie me abraso de vuelta y dijo -Q-quieres un vaso de agua?- Me alejé un poco y le hice un gesto para que se alejara un poco de la cama -No gracias sólo... quiero hablar con Splinter- Me levanté y camine unos pasos un poco mareada, Donnie sujetó mi brazo para ayudarme a sostenerme bien en mis propios pies y me ayudó a caminar hasta que le pedí que me soltara, en el comedor estaba Mike bebiendo Crush -Hey Chell! Vienes conmigo hoy?- Mikey dijo apuntando su skate -Tal vez, me duele la cabeza- Donatello aún estaba detrás mío y cruzó la habitación hasta el sofá -te falta un desayuno- Dijo Mikey mostrando una pizza en la mesa del comedor, se veía deliciosa e inmediatamente me dejó de doler la cabeza -Sip, eso necesito, gracias Mikey!- Mikey se rió y se sentó a mi lado a comer pizza -Esa es la actitud!, Donnie no vas a comer?- Mikey le dijo a Don -Si, en un rato- Donnie se dirigió a su computadora -Siempre dice eso, pero siempre vuelve en una hora o dos- Dijo Mikey, comiendo mientras hablaba -No has sabido nada de...- Le pregunté a Mikey justo en el momento que una gran sombra cubre la mesa -Raph...- Dice Mikey mirándolo con la pizza en la boca y la gaseosa en la otra -Quieres comer algo?- Le pregunta, Raphael solo se mantiene ahí, callado y quieto hasta que le responde a su hermano menor -...No, quiero hablar contigo... solos- Dijo Raphael mirándome fijamente, me corrió un frio por la columna vertebral, Raph se veía molesto, me hiso un gesto para que lo acompañase, miré a Mikey de reojo y me estaba mirando un poco sorprendido y extrañado, al igual que yo, levanté mi trasero de donde estaba y lo seguí tambaleándome un poco, Raph camino hacia el dojo, cerca de un lugar discreto, escondido tras un falso pilar, me miró unos segundos, luego caminó en mi dirección con la mirada fija en mis ojos mientras me hacia retroceder -...q-qué quieres hablar conmigo?...- Raph se quedó quieto y se sentó en el suelo, me dijo suspirando -...Háblame sobre Casey...- Raph me miro con tristeza y ya no estaba serio, podía ver con claridad sus ojos y todo lo que sentía con solo verlo a los ojos -No recuerdas a Casey?...- Raph miró hacia abajo y dijo -Lo recuerdo, pero no por completo, además tú sabes sobre nuestra historia, necesito saber más...- Me senté en la orilla del falso pilar y empecé a contarle -Bueno,... uh, En varias versiones de, bueno, ustedes, son mejores amigos, y,... en serio no saben nada sobre ustedes?- Raphael volvió a frustrarse un poco -No...- Mire al suelo un rato y comencé de nuevo -...Bueno, Casey tiene el cabello un poco largo, oscuro, fan del hockey...- Raph se llevo las manos a la cabeza y su voz era cada vez mas ronca, suspirando y con la voz temblorosa dijo -No puedo creer que ya no esté aquí...- Me quede en silencio hasta que Raph se tranquilizó -Tuve un sueño, Raph...- Le dije -Hmm- Dijo Raph sin animo mirándome apenas-Ella... no era la verdadera April...- Raph abrió los ojos y de pronto de nuevo estaba serio y enojado -Que?- Me dijo, levantando la vista -Soñé con ella, la raptaron, digo, eso parecía, dijo que quería verlos a ustedes, aún los recuerda- Me miró con una cara de "estás loca"- Aún no recordaba nada -Te la dibujaré- Le dije, tomando un lápiz que encontré en su escritorio y hice el bosquejo en mi brazo, ya que no encontré papeles -...- Raph miró el dibujo y abrió los ojos extremadamente abiertos y me contó que tenía una vaga imagen en su mente, pero no recordaba cosas que hicieron ni ningún momento junto a ella -...Raph, voy a hablar con Splinter, te dejo...- Raph se levantó, me dejo pasar y Mikey estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia silbando, espero a que Raph caminara un poco más lejos para comenzar a hablarme -Y bien?, que pasa, que ocurre?- Mikey estaba esperándome afuera -Metiche, quería saber sobre Casey-

Mikey se sentó en el sofá en el momento que escucho a Splinter llamar mi nombre de lejos, caminé hasta el dojo y ahí estaba, esperándome en medio del dojo -Adelante- Caminé hacia el centro del dojo, observando las luces y grafitis, era un lugar tranquilo, el ambiente cálido, el suelo parecía llamarme a meditar, Splinter se paseo por el dojo tratando de ganar mi atención, luego de estar a unos 40 centímetros de distancia, Splinter mueve su katana contra mi rápidamente, al cual evadí sin problemas, a pesar de casi rebanarme el cabello -Buenos reflejos..., a Donatello le fue difícil aprender a evadir objetos, a pesar de que ustedes dos tienen problemas de vista, has evadido mi katana mas rápido de lo que creí- Splinter dejo su katana a un lado, retrocedió unos pasos y adopto una posición defensiva, los chicos me observaban desde las dos entradas al dojo -...Gracias... uh, maestro...- Balbucee pero Splinter me detuvo antes de continuar -Lo sé, también lo vi, April..., no podemos hacer nada aún, sólo sabemos que todo esto está relacionado con Shredder, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ahora, nuestra meta principal en estos momentos es ayudarte a controlar tu poder y enseñarte cómo sobrevivir los peligros de las alcantarillas, nunca estamos solos. Desde el primer encuentro con April, los footsoldiers vienen de vez en cuando y hay que estar preparados.- me moví unos centímetros hacia la izquierda adquiriendo espacio -Como primera clase, la primera lección será aprender a esquivar ataques enemigos, durante el entrenamiento no será tratada como una chiquilla, será una más de nosotros, no podemos dejar que sea más débil que el resto, una vez que aprenda estas lecciones podrá valerse por usted misma, por ahora, tendrá que quedarse en la guarida donde está a salvo, ahora, comenzaré la lección por ataques cuerpo a cuerpo...- Splinter se acerco nuevamente, pero esta vez me dio una serie de golpes altos y patadas, los golpes pude evadirlos pero la segunda patada fue más abajo de lo que creí y me golpeo en la cara, haciéndome caer al piso, Donnie corrió a levantarme pero Leo lo detuvo -...Vamos a practicar movimientos constantemente, estúdialos, no es solo practicar, la práctica no tiene valor si no se tiene una mente lista para aprender...- Me levanté y Splinter me demostraba cuales eran los varios golpes que se usaban y me enseño a evadirlos, una hora de entrenamiento. -

No me he detenido, en una de las entradas al dojo estaba la batería de Mike, un piano y habían unas pesas, unas máquinas de ejercicios y algunas toallas, estoy aquí desde que termine mi lección con Splinter. Me sentía débil, pasaron meses desde que no volví a hacer ejercicios aparte de caminar como burro, mis músculos volvieron a desaparecer y mi cuerpo era mucho más delgado que antes, odiaba verme así, tan débil y decidí ejercitarme, sólo que ahora estaba cansada, pero aún así no quería detenerme, no soportaba verme al espejo así, pero mis músculos estaban destrozados, no paré durante tres horas -Qué haces?- Leo me vio y se mantuvo viéndome hasta que le contesté -Que es lo que parece?- Leo caminó en mi dirección donde estaba haciendo pesas, tomó una pequeña silla trípode y se sentó a mi lado observándome -Deberías descansar- Dejé la pesa a un lado y me senté para conversar con él un poco más cómoda -Leo, no soy débil, hago esto de hace bastante tiempo- Me sequé el sudor de la frente con el brazo -Ah sí?- Dijo él, acercándose un poco mas arrastrando el trípode -Si- Le dije, aun secando la transpiración de mi frente y el pecho -Dime, cuantas veces te ejercitabas al día?- Leo parecía interesarle la historia de mi vida, o solo estaba de humor para molestarme, aunque es un record, fue la primera vez que tuve una conversación tan larga con él -Una vez en la mañana, otra en la tarde- le dije observando mis manos, me temblaban, el rió un poco al ver mis manos -Haciendo qué?- Preguntó -Pesas, bailar, sentadillas, lagartijas, todo lo que podía sin la ayuda de las maquinas- Se rió cuando le dije eso, tenía una sonrisa demasiado tierna, no pude evitar verlo -Aquí no sobrevivirás por mucho. Despertamos, desayuno, ejercicio, entrenamiento, cenamos, ejercicio, entrenamiento, etc.- Simplemente miré hacia el lado -No pareces molesta por eso...- lo miré nuevamente, el estaba sonriéndome -Por qué estaría molesta, pase mis primeros años siendo una pelota de playa y ahora puedo crecer y ser la mole junto a ustedes, por qué me habría de molestar- Se rió unos momentos de lo que dije y luego dijo -No creo que te conviertas en la mole, pero...- Miró hacia el suelo sonriendo un poco y luego continuó -tu conocimiento se ampliara junto al maestro- El volvió a mirarme, aunque estaba a casi un metro de distancia, pude ver sus ojos, me quede observándolo durante un rato hasta que se sintió incomodo y me preguntó -...qué?- Movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo buscando algo que sobresaliera de lo normal en su ropa y su cara -oh, nada, solo me embriague en tus ojos- Le dije, Leo se quedó quieto un segundo antes de largarse a reír y comentó -Créeme no son tan hermosos, deberías mirar más fijamente a los de Mikey- Leo se acomodó apoyándose en sus muslos -Crees que son mejores que los tuyos?- Le pregunté -Brillan, los míos se opacan- Dijo, haciendo un gesto con el dedo en el contorno de sus ojos -Debe ser tu mirada, ya veo por qué tantas admiradoras- Me miró extrañado -Admiradoras?- -Fans de Leo Inc.- Leo se rió nuevamente, verlo reír me hacía sentir ganas de robarle la sonrisa -Estoy segura que les encantaría ver tu twerk una vez más- Leo se rio una vez más agachando la cabeza, luego volvió a su posición inicial y dijo -No puedo creer que creyeron lo de los actores con esos ridículos trajes- Lo miré fijamente tratando de parecer enojada, pero con él riendo no podía lograrlo -Hey, yo lo creí!, aunque fijándome bien en Donnie, las facciones del supuesto actor no se parecían en nada- Me quedé mirando el suelo pensando, cuando dirigí mi mirada a Leo nuevamente, me miraba fijamente y sonriendo levemente -que miras?- Le dije -Te gusta- Dijo él ahora riendo un poco -Que? Quien?- Se reía cada vez más -Simón- Mientras el reía, me quedé pensando unos segundos hasta que capté la idea -Oh dios- Dije antes de ponerme a reír como jabalí -No seas malo!- Le dije entre risas, el aún se reía -Y bien?...- Me pregunto -...Si...- Le contesté -...Voy a decirle- Leo se levantó y corrió hacia donde Donnie suele estar -No, no, LEO!- Leo corrió hacia Donnie apoyándose en su silla de Skates -Hey Don!, Chell te mhmph- Le tapé la boca por detrás, saltando encima de su caparazón -Uh... qué?- Escuché a Don -Aquí no pasa nada Don, sigue con lo que hacías!- Le dije, aun manteniendo mi mano en la boca de Leo -...Okay- Dijo Don, Leo caminó conmigo en la espalda hasta el sofá y me dejo caer -QUE HACES?!- Le dije, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado -No le diré, tranquila...- Veía las pantallas de Donnie que tenia encendidas mientras conversaba conmigo -Gracias- Le dije -...Aún así te asustaste- Leo se estaba riendo otra vez -No te rías, de todos modos no sabes cómo son las cosas para mí en cuanto a los hombres...- Leo cambio su risa a un tono serio y dijo -Lo siento...- Me miraba con tristeza -Ya no me veas, no te debo un perdón... Oh, donde esta Mike?- Leo dejo de mirarme y dijo -Está afuera otra vez- Me dirige hacia la puerta con escalera que dirige las calles -Leo, puedo salir?- Leo se levantó del sofá y me dijo seriamente -No deberías...- Me quedé mirando la puerta con ganas de salir, hasta que siento la mano de Leo en mi espalda -...Te acompaño, pero en silencio- Leo me subió a su caparazón -Okay!- Salimos por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a la superficie, pasamos por callejones unas dos veces hasta que supuse que estábamos perdidos -Dónde es que Mikey se esconde?- pregunto Leo -No sabes?- Le dije un poco impresionada -Nope, nunca vine con él, tengo que vigilar que Donnie no rompa algo o que Raph se ponga violento o intente subir al igual que Mikey- Me decía mientras avanzábamos cerca del mismo callejón de hace unos momentos -Por qué no lo detenías antes de que subiera?- Le pregunte -Era mi hermanito, siempre lo consentí- Pensé que era muy tierno lo que había dicho -Oh- Le expliqué a Leonardo como recordaba el camino, el siguió los pasos que le dije y sorprendentemente llegamos donde estaba Mikey, solo, con un pack de Crush -Chell!- Dijo Mike corriendo a mi lado, abrazándome fuerte -Hola Leo!- Michelangelo saludo a Leo cuando lo vio junto a mi -Hey, Mike, te dejo a Chell, debo volver al dojo, Adiós.- Leo saltó la pared afirmándose en un brazo -Okay! bye!- Dijo Mikey al ver a su hermano mayor irse -Adiós Leo- Dije -Chell, dijiste que no vendrías...- Me preguntó, sentándose en el suelo con una falsa cara de tristeza -No, sólo te dije que me dolía la cabeza- Me senté al lado de él y compartimos la bebida -Hey quieres ver lo que encontré?- me dijo, y antes de contestarle, en una caja de cartón habían fardos de billetes que se caían de los bordes de la caja -Dinero!- Dijo, lanzando el dinero por los aires -Mikey, esto es mucho dinero...- Le dije, impresionada, de donde lo consiguió? -Lo sé!- Dijo, aún lanzando los billetes -Que piensas hacer con él?- Le pregunté, aunque la respuesta fue más obvia de lo que creí -Comprare muchas pizzas, así no tendré que preparar la mayoría de las veces.- Me contestó, cansándose de lanzar papeles por los aires y sentándose a mi lado otra vez -Hablando de eso, supongo que te gusta cocinar- Le comenté -Si, es una de mis habilidades- Lo mire extrañado -Una de mis habilidades?- Mikey me miro fijamente con una sonrisa -Tengo... otras habilidades...- Respondió, mirando hacia abajo -Pervertido...- Le dije empujándolo mientras nos reíamos, Mike agarró dos fardos de billetes y me los lanzo a la cara -No de nuevo- Agarré unos cuantos fardos de billete y se los lancé sin atinar, estuvimos jugando así durante un rato -Okay, suficiente!, hay que ordenar todo esto, podrían volar con el viento y nunca los atraparas- Le dije con un tono que saldría de Raph -Si...- Dijo, desilusionado por tener que ordenar, al finalizar, nos sentamos nuevamente, bueno, yo me senté, el comenzó a dar piruetas y vueltas en su skate

-...Hey, es hora de volver...- Me dijo, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a hacer frio -Tienes razón- Le dije, tratando de levantarme, Mikey me sujetó en el piso para que lo escuchara -Pero, antes de volver, me gustaría regalarte uno de estos- Dijo Mikey, mostrándome uno de los fardos de billetes -Qué?, Mikey, que hare con esto?- Le pregunté, nunca en la vida me regalaron tanto dinero -Eres humana, puedes salir conmigo hasta acá y luego comprarte algo de ropa o cosas que te gusten...- Miré el fardo de billetes y luego abrasé a Mikey -...Gracias Mikey!...- Mikey se rio de mi reacción y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas para soltarlo -Cuando este afuera recordaré comprarte algo, a todos...- Mikey me miró seriamente -Tonta, te di el dinero para ti, no lo gastes en mi, o en quien sea- Dijo, tomándose por completo otra lata de bebida más -...no puedo, siempre le compraba cosas lindas a mi familia, me acostumbré a gastar para ellos, a menos que fuese un trozo de pizza o otra comida- Mikey comenzó a burlarse de mi -Glotona- Me dijo -Feo- Le conteste molestándolo -Hobbit- Dijo él, ya los dos de pie, uno al lado del otro -Enano- Le dije acercándome cada vez más con una expresión de niña malvada -Has herido mis sentimientos...- Me dijo tocándose el pecho, lo empujé y le dije que nos largáramos de una vez.-

Al llegar, una pizza más grande que la misma mesa, Donnie y Raph estaban comiendo sentados en las almohaditas del comedor -Dónde estaban?- Preguntó Donatello al vernos entrar y caminar hacia el comedor -Ya sabes Don, esas cosas no se hablan en público...- Mire a Mikey enojada, Donatello se quedo mudo un momento -Que?!- Exclamé en su oído mientras nos sentábamos y cada uno agarramos una porción de pizza -Broma, broma!, no te alteres...- Contestó Michelangelo -...Donnie estaría celoso si fuese verdad- Agregó Raph apoyándose con los codos en la mesa, mirando a Donnie sonriéndole -...- Donatello miro hacia abajo avergonzado mientras comía un trozo de pizza -Incómodo, creo que voy a darme una ducha, bye!...- Dije dejando la porción que comí y levantándome -Hey, no vas a comer?- Preguntó Raph -Mas que hambre, tengo ganas de sacar la pestilencia de mi cuerpo- Dije enseñándole mi pelo grasiento -Oh ok- Contesto Raph dando un gran mordisco a la pizza, di media vuelta y luego otra para decirles algo -Díganle a Leo que estaré duchándome- Donnie me miró con una expresión de desilusión, mientras los demás se reían -Y por qué le tendríamos que decir?- Dijo Mikey con su típica mirada de niño pervertido -Para que no entre como si nada idiota- Se rieron un rato al verme enojada, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia las duchas.

Las duchas eran bastante amplias, habían seis en total y sólo dos con una cortina transparente, había una sola llave en cada una de las duchas y en medio había una banca, en la banca habían algunas toallas y jabones, dos shampoos, uno era rosado y otro azul, supuse que el color rosa era de la supuesta Abril, lo use de todos modos, tenía un olor a frutilla horrible, los olores dulces me golpean el estomago. Di media vuelta y cerré la puerta de las duchas, no tenia seguro, y en ese momento me pregunté cómo es que esta falsa Abril tenía un shampoo aquí, duchándose, SIN SEGURO?, dejé de pensar un momento en eso, comencé a desnudarme dentro de una de las duchas que tenían esa cortina transparente, ya que aparentemente eran las únicas duchas con cortinas que habían.

Al terminar de ducharme, escucho la puerta abrirse, me quede inmóvil, en silencio, aun dentro de la ducha, con la llave cerrada, trato de ver a través de la cortina, Leonardo, maldita sea, les había dicho que le dijeran que estaba aquí, Leo avanza hasta las bancas y comienza a zafarse de sus hombreras y de su adorno del cuello y su bandana, hasta que notó que yo estaba ahí, pero no al cien por ciento, se acerco lentamente, está muy cerca, sentí mi cara hervir, Leo tocó la cortina -...No lo hagas...- Dije despacio, siempre que hay momentos así, mi vos se disminuye demasiado -Chell?- Preguntó el -No, soy la vecina de al lado, no te dijeron que estaba aquí?- Le pregunte, aun inmóvil, pero mi voz era más fuerte ahora -No, lo siento, me largaré- Dijo, retrocediendo -Espera, ya que estas ahí, podrías alcanzar mi camiseta?- Leo se devolvió a preguntarme, parecía calmado, me hiso sentir tranquila -Donde está?- Preguntó -La lancé por los aires y cayó en la otra ducha- Le dije asomando mi mano apuntando la ducha de enfrente -está mojada- Dijo tocando la camiseta negra con la que había dormido y pasado todo el viaje desde la llegada a la cabaña -espera aquí- Dijo Leo, llevándose mi camiseta -No puedo ir a ninguna parte- Le contesté irónicamente, pasaron unos minutos, escuchaba risas afuera, me sentía avergonzada, juré matar a Mikey y a Raph por esto, Leo volvió a las duchas abriendo la puerta -Chell- Dijo, caminando hacia la ducha, corriendo lentamente la cortina -Ten.- Rápidamente me lanzó un polerón gris -Gracias...- Le dije, mientras él se largaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de si.-

Salí de las duchas, limpia, vestida y cómoda, aunque fue bastante incómodo entrar a la sala nuevamente, Mikey se reía en silencio mientras todos me miraban, sentados en el sofá, me sentía pequeñita, más de lo que era, di media vuelta y caminé hacia las duchas nuevamente, para encerrarme durante unos años -Hey!- Donnie me gritó desde el otro lado-Hmm?- Le dije, sin voltear -uhm...,q-que vas a hacer?- Pregunto tímidamente -Voy a encerrarme durante un tiempo...- Le dije sintiéndome cada vez mas incómoda -...Por qué?- di un gran suspiro y le contesté -Porque sí- Donatello se mantuvo en frente -...No puedes- Finalmente lo mire extrañada -Huh?- Donatello me miraba fijamente -...Necesito reparar algunas cosas en la habitación...- Moví mi trasero hacia el lado contrario y camine en dirección a el sofá -...- Mikey seguía riéndose -Chell!, como estuvo tu baño?- Dijo, corrí hasta el sofá y me lancé sobre el golpeándolo débilmente -Idiota!- Le dije, él aún riendo -Ya, ya, tranquila, tranquila!- Decía el, cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos, se levanto del sofá y se alejó un poco -Ven- Dijo, sentándose nuevamente y abriendo los brazos para abrasarme -Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo- Dijo, riéndose mientras me abrazaba -Jajaja que chistoso enano- Me senté en el sofá y Mike puso su cabeza en mis muslos, relajándose, Raphael estaba preocupado de ver la televisión al igual que Leo.-


	7. Obsequio

Después de holgazanear era la hora de dormir, aunque Raph siguió viendo la televisión en el momento que nos dirigíamos hacia las camas, me dirigí directamente hacia la cama de Donnie, desarmé su cama y me acobijé completamente en forma de burrito, Donnie caminó hasta su saco de dormir, algunas frazadas y almohadas que usaba para dormir, se sentó y debajo de una de las almohadas sacó un paquete de regalo -Chell...- Dijo Donnie despacio, creyendo que estaba durmiendo -Hmm?...- Dije, sentándome, Mikey y Leo dormían como pollitos y Raph aun estaba viendo televisión en las pantallas de Don -Ven...- Dijo él, salté de la cama al suelo, ya que la cama era bastante alta, caminé y me senté a un lado de Don -Pensaba entregártelo antes pero no tuve tiempo...- Donnie me entregó el regalo, tenía una envoltura blanca con una cinta dorada -Qué es?- Le pregunté sonriendo -Ábrelo- Simplemente miró hacia abajo mientras abría desesperadamente el regalo, era una cajita musical con forma de piano, era completamente dorado a excepción de las teclas y un botón rosa a un costado, miré a Donnie mientras el presionaba una de las teclas y comenzaba a sonar la linda melodía, luego, presionó el botón rosa del costado, el piano se abrió, dentro del piano había un pequeño pergamino amarrado a una pequeña cinta rosa, mire a Donatello, el estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia un lado cada vez que lo veía, cuando tomé el pergamino, Donnie suspiro despacio, estiré un extremo de la cinta y el pergamino se abrió, estaba escrito en tinta "Te Amo", sonreí al leerlo, miré a Don nuevamente, estaba con las manos en la cara, tapándose los ojos y mirando entre sus dedos, dejé la cajita a un lado, tomé sus manos y despejé su cara, el aún así miraba hacia un lado, me acerqué a él lentamente y besé su mejilla -Buenas noches- Rápidamente salte nuevamente a su cama y me hice burrito otra vez, escuché a Don caminar hasta mi lugar, se sentó en la cama y me susurro al oído -Buenas noches- se acerco hasta tocar mi mejilla con sus labios y me besó, luego volvió a su saco de dormir y se acobijó.

Treinta minutos pasaron después de eso y no podía dormir, Donnie seguramente estaba durmiendo ahora, levanté mi trasero de su cama y me senté en el suelo cerca de él, al parecer el aún no dormía, se giro y se zafó del saco de dormir, ambos nos acercamos el uno al otro, estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración, sus ojos eran cómos dos orbes dorados observándome, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, dejándolo detrás de mi oreja, me acerqué rápidamente aún más y lo besé con la boca cerrada, comenzó a abrir la boca lentamente y con el aliento cortado, afirme su cara con mis manos, esta vez él se acerco a mí, besándome, afirmándome cerca de él, pude sentir como mi corazón latía con fuerza, no latía, galopaba, Donnie comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de mi boca, le seguí el juego durante unos minutos hasta separarnos, Donnie sutilmente mordió mi labio inferior, su respiración era pesada, luego al sonreírle retrocedió un poco y devolviendo la sonrisa -Yo también...- Dije, Don sonrió muy tiernamente -Oh,.. así que,... uhm, ahora eres mi...- Aún igual de tímido que antes no pudo continuar la frase -...novia?- le dije -Si...- respondió, ahora mirándome fijamente, me levanté y lleve dos de sus almohadas hasta su cama -Ven, no duermas ahí...- le dije, apuntando su saco de dormir -Uh...- Miro a su alrededor tocando el suelo, buscando sus anteojos -Ya que soy tu novia no quiero que te enfermes..., el suelo es heladísimo, ya no siento los pies, ven ayúdame a traer tus cosas...- Al encontrar sus anteojos me sonrió -Okay- dijo, levantándose rápidamente y llevando sus cosas desde el suelo hasta su cama, me mantuve de pie observándolo de brazos cruzados, luego me observó cuando terminó, caminó hasta donde estaba de pie, me sostuvo en sus brazos y me dejo caer en su cama, haciéndome rebotar, luego comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, tenía que mantenerme callada para no despertar a los demás, comencé a pegarle patadas para que dejara de hacerme cosquillas, se dejó caer a mi lado, observándome y acariciándome, me di media vuelta y me arropé nuevamente dejándole espacio, Donnie se levantó, dejó sus anteojos en el fondo de una de las almohadas, junto a los míos y durmió a mi lado, abrasándome desde atrás y antes de dormirse, me besó la mejilla nuevamente.-


	8. Verdad o Reto

-Buenos días- Donnie estaba frente a mí, pestañeando y bostezando al igual que yo, mirándome y sonriéndose a si mismo mientras me despejaba el cabello de la cara, me besó de la nada, lo besé de vuelta y le sonreí, ambos no veíamos bien, estábamos con los ojos chinitos para poder ver, Donnie se acomodó para poder sumergir la mano bajo las almohadas y encontrar nuestros anteojos, primero entregó los míos, aún acostados en su cama se abalanzó sobre mí lentamente y me besó nuevamente, esta vez durando un largo tiempo, después de besarme y volver a su posición, algo le hiso gritar como nena y caer al suelo -...Lo vimos todo...- A dos centímetros de la cama estaban Leo, Raph y Mikey observándome y riéndose de Donnie por haberse asustado -Oh..., hola chicos...- Mikey me guiñó y dijo -Buenos días hobbit, es tu turno de limpiar el dojo- Raph me pasó una escoba y un balde con un trapero -Uhm- Todos seguían observándome aún, pero Mikey me sonreía orgulloso como mejor amigo, Donnie, que ya se había levantado del suelo, estaba colorado, parado junto a la cama inmóvil -Cálmate bro, me alegro que encontraras a alguien para ti- Dijo Mikey riéndose y sonriéndome, Donnie finalmente sonrió a sus hermanos.

-Tendrás que empezar por lo más difícil primero- Dijo Donnie, me había acompañado al dojo para ayudarme un poco -y eso sería?...- Donnie avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda cerca de los aparatos de entrenamiento y señalo una de las esquinas -Las orillas de todo el dojo- No se veía tan sucio -Okay!- Donnie comenzó a sacar las katanas de Leo de la pared, los nunchacos, sais, todo, el dojo quedo casi vacío, de no ser por unas cuantos aparatos de entrenamiento que estaban conectados al suelo de la alcantarilla -Te veo más tarde, estaré donde siempre estoy- Donnie me sonrió y me besó de despedida -Okay- Me observó por un momento y me besó nuevamente -Bye- Le dije, finalmente, Donnie trotó hacia su lugar de siempre, en el camino vi como Leo le dio una palmada en el caparazón, riendo.

Estaba muy concentrada arrodillada con una esponja en la mano y refregando una esquina del dojo que no me di cuenta que Mikey había entrado al dojo, asustándome de sorpresa al levantarme -Mike!- Dije, soltando la esponja y lanzándosela a su cara -Haha!- Dijo pasándome la esponja -Que haces?- Di media vuelta y volví a agacharme -Sabía que estarían juntos- Dijo Mikey, di media vuelta y le sonreí -D'aww, tan tierna que eres, quiero apretarte- Me dijo dirigiéndose a mi lugar con los brazos abiertos -No lo hagas- Demasiado tarde, el enano ya había atacado con su abraso mortal -Ugh- Por un momento creí haber oído uno de mis huesos romperse -Jejeje, bueno, me largo, oh sí!, tengo una pregunta- Tome mi tiempo para respirar -Si?- Mikey me miro algo serio -no te molesta?- Lo mire seriamente también, preguntándome que quería decir -Qué?- Mikey se paseo un poco -Que Donnie sea una tortuga mutante apestosa y que te sobrepase por lo menos por un metro de altura?- Se sentó en el piso para oír mi respuesta -Primero, no es apestoso y segundo, no tengo por qué molestarme de una persona que me hace feliz, sea como sea físicamente Mikey- Mikey se acercó a sonreírme y susurró -Estoy tan feliz por ti- Le lancé la esponja a la cara nuevamente y él me la lanzo devuelta, después abrasé a mi mejor amigo y le apreté las mejillas -Okay deja de ser tan pegajoso y déjame limpiar, más tarde saldremos- Le dije dándolo vuelta y golpeándole el trasero, que me costó encontrar bajo su enorme caparazón, se rió un momento y dijo mientras se largaba -Lo tengo en mente, Bye!- Después de eso tomé un trabajo de unas 2 horas en limpiar completamente el dojo y aún no estaba 100% cansada-

Después de limpiar el dojo, Splinter me llamó a practicar unas dos lecciones mas durante unas dos horas más, finalmente pude descansar por unas horas en el sofá, Donnie no estaba en su PC, me acosté en el sofá y tome una siesta, entre pestañeos vi a Mikey acercarse al sofá y sentarse sobre mis piernas -Aw, sal de aquí estorbo estoy descansando- Mikey rió un momento antes de levantarse, me acomodé para que pudiera apoyar su gordo trasero en el sofá -No has comido nada, ...pizza?- Dijo levantándose del sofá en dirección a la cocina -Sip!...- Leo volvió de la ducha que no pudo darse, estaba mojado y usando unos pantalones hechos de varias otras telas, parecía un pijamas, bueno, para este momento ya era bastante tarde y todos estaban cansados -Hola Leo- Leo tomo asiento en el sofá junto a mi -Hola, así que tienes novio nuevo?- pregunto riéndose -Si- Le dije, empujándolo un poco -No estarás muy pequeña para eso?- Miré extrañada -Tengo 15 años- Leo abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo -QUE?!, PENSE QUE TENIAS 10 AÑOS O MENOS!- también me alarme cuando grito eso -En serio?, nací en el 98', que edad tienes tu?- Le pregunté acomodándome en el sofá -16- Reaccioné de la misma forma que Leo hace algunos minutos -QUE?, PARECES ADULTO!- Leo se levanto del sofá y me hiso un gesto para que me levantara también y dijo -Debe ser tu tamaño que te juega en contra- Leo era mucho más alto que yo, le llegaba al pecho en estatura -Y Mikey?- Mikey se escuchaba en su cama hablando despacio -Que hice ahora?- ME asome y le pregunte gritándole en el oído -Qué edad tienes?- Mikey salto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el sofá -14- Me quede un poco sorprendida -Wow- Leo comenzó a acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá junto a Mikey -Raphael 15 al igual que Donnie- Dijo Leo -Increíble, parecen bebés Hulks-

Mikey estaba por dormirse apoyado en el hombro de su hermano mayor hasta que Raphael y Donnie salieron de las duchas y despertaron a Mikey arrojándole un poco de agua -Hey!- Mikey se sacudió un poco y se sentó apoyándose en sus rodillas mirando a Raph -Y bueno que hacen?- Pregunto Don -Nada- Hubo un leve silencio incómodo -...Oh! ya sé que hacer, esperen aquí- Mikey corrió detrás del sofá hasta su cama -Que hace?- Pregunté a Leo -Ni idea- Dijo, mirando a su hermano desde el sofá, Michelangelo volvió al sofá donde estábamos todos sentados con un supuesto ultimo trozo de pizza -Juguemos verdad o reto, el que suelta la pizza o no la agarra es el sentenciado- Dijo Mikey mirando felizmente a sus hermanos -Entonces el ultimo que lanza la pizza es el que hace las preguntas y los retos...- Preguntó Donnie, de pronto me miro un momento, sonriéndome y mirando hacia el suelo -Quieres jugar?- Preguntó Raphael en mi dirección -Si!- Mikey rápidamente lanzo la pizza a Donatello, luego a mí, a Raphael, y él le hiso creer a Mikey que se la lanzaría, pero luego la lanzo hacia Leo que no la atrapó a tiempo -Okay, Leo, verdad o reto?- Leo busco la pizza que había caído cerca del sofá y dijo sin problemas -reto- Raphael empezó a pensar mirando hacia todas partes -Te reto a que bebas agua de las alcantarillas- Donnie trago saliva, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes -Pero Raph, las alcantarillas están repletas de microbios y bacterias, virus mortales- Dijo Donnie -Déjalo, si necesita medicamentos iré a comprarlos yo misma- Le dije fascinada, Leo no decía ninguna palabra, se dirigió hacia un rincón de la alcantarilla y bebió un poco de agua estancada que había cerca, se volvió hacia nosotros y camino al círculo que teníamos en torno al trozo de pizza -Traga- Al sentarse, Leo trago el agua que guardaba en su boca -Blergh...- Leo quería vomitar, lo vi en su cara, retrocedió un poco, cerró los ojos y Mikey se levanto para ayudar a su hermano -Estoy bien, estoy bien, me toca lanzar la pizza- Leo de la nada se sentó y al igual que Raph lanzo la pizza rápidamente hacia mí, la alcance a afirmar antes de llegarle en la cara a Donnie pero caí en uno de sus muslos, sentí lo húmedo que estaba, después de tomar una ducha aun estaba mojado, me miro un momento pero rápidamente lancé la pizza en dirección a Raphael, Raph estaba ocupado haciendo algo en el teléfono de Donnie que le llego en la cara -Raph, verdad o reto?- Mientras Raph dejaba el teléfono a un lado, Mikey le sacaba la pizza de la cara -Verdad- Dijo Raph, relajado, pero seguramente no se esperaba este tipo de pregunta -Bueno, espero que no sea tan personal pero, Eres virgen?- La verdad nadie espero esa pregunta, todos estaban en silencio -...No puedes preguntar eso- Dijo Raph en silencio -claro que si bro, tu decidiste que fuera verdad- Le contesto Mikey en silencio también, Raph paso sus manos por la cara, frustrado -ugh... si, dame esa pizza- Raph una vez mas lanzo la pizza rápidamente en mi dirección y esa vez no pude atraparla, cayendo en el sofá -Ha!, supongo que es mi turno, verdad o reto?- Donnie alcanzo la pizza por mi -Verdad- Don dejo la pizza cerca mío a un lado mientras esperaba la pregunta de Raph -Ahora, eres tu virgen?- No me preocupe demasiado y respondí -...No- Todos abrieron los ojos al contestar eso, Mikey comenzó a gritar, Raph y Leo abrían la boca mientras se reían -OOOOOHH!, Donnie!- Todos miraron a Don -No, no, no!, no fue con Donnie!- Les dije a todos gritando, Donnie me miro algo extrañado o enfadado -Engañaste a Donnie?!- Otra vez Mikey abre la boca -NO!, Donnie no es el único novio que e tenido... mi ex novio...- Por fin todos dejaron de emocionarse, aunque Donnie parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando la pizza en el suelo -Oh, así que... Donnie sigue siendo virgen hahaha!- Dijo Mikey, riéndose en su cara -Calla Mikey!-

Jugamos con la pizza durante una hora aproximadamente hasta que termino hecha puré de pizza -Esto es aburrido, hagamos esto- Mikey metió la mano bajo el sofá y saco una botella vacía de Crush -Juguemos a girar la botella- Mike miraba con atención a sus hermanos y todos me miraron casi al mismo tiempo -Oh, no, eso implica muchos besos y soy la única mujer aquí, además Donnie es el único al que besaría- Donnie sonrió y me abraso, su piel aun estaba un poco fría por el agua -Pero esta vez en vez de besos podrían ser retos, y el reto seria para uno, a menos que caiga entre dos, entonces un reto para ambos- Dijo leo, entendiendo lo incomoda que era la situación -Okay- Fui la primera en girar la botella, se detuvo casi inmediatamente entre Mikey y Raph -Hay fruta?- Pregunté -Hay algunas fresas en la nevera- Dijo Donnie haciendo un gesto con la mano a Mikey, para que las trajera -Perfecto, reto a Mikey comer una fresa- Mikey volvió al círculo con una cesta de fresas -fácil- Dijo Raph tomando una fresa -y a Raph también, solo que comerán solo una, Mikey la tendrá en la boca y Raph tiene que sacar la mitad para el- Raph estaba a punto de meter una fresa en su boca cuando escucho eso, Leo los miro a punto de largar a reír -Mierda- Dijo Raph mirando a su hermano menor que lo miraba igual de asqueado -No hay vuelta atrás ahora bro- Le dijo Mikey -estás de acuerdo con esto?- Dijo Raph sorprendido -no, solo no soy un gallina como tu- Le respondió Michelangelo mascando la punta de una fresa afirmándola en su boca -okay hagámoslo- Dijo Raph, acercándose a su hermano menor abriendo la boca y empujando su boca hacia atrás para no rozar los labios de Mikey, Mikey estaba casi sudando y con los ojos cerrados, Leo finalmente empujó a Raph hacia su hermano para adelantar el proceso, Mikey abrió los ojos y mientras Raph caía sobre su hermano alcanzo a evadirlo cortando justo la mitad de la fresa al caer -oh dios, me dieron escalofríos en el caparazón después de eso- Dijo Raph levantándose del suelo, tomo la botella pero después Mikey se la quito -yo la giro- Raph giro los ojos soltando la botella, la hiso girar -finalmente Donatello!- La botella se detuvo en los pies de Donatello -que quieres que haga?- Dijo Don -Canta una canción- Le comandó Mikey -cuál?- Preguntó Donnie, acomodándose -...Misery de Maroon 5- Le contestó Mikey con una sonrisa en la cara -Oh dios, tengo que oír esto- Dije en voz alta tomando la atención de Donnie -ugh..., ahem, "_so scared of breaking it, that you won't let it bend, and I wrote you 100 letters, I will never send, sometimes this cuts are so much deeper than they seem, you rather cover up, I never let them bleed, so let me be, and I'll set you free, I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah, why won't you answer me, the silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah, girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad, I wanna get you back, I wanna get you back..._"- Me quede boquiabierta durante unos segundos cuando termino de cantar -Cantas bastante bien Donnie- Le dije sorprendida, generalmente las personas que desarrollan la parte científica de la mente no tiene muchos dotes artísticos -No has escuchado a Leo- Me contestó, abrasándome nuevamente y besando mi frente -que ese sea el próximo reto- Donnie giro la botella nuevamente -Chell y Leo... uh... canten una canción ambos- Me erguí, pensando que los deslumbraría con mi hermosa voz -Qué quieres que cantemos?- Preguntó leo -...uh- Donnie pensó un momento -Latch de Sam Smith!- Dijo Mikey de la nada - Quién empieza, tú o yo- Pregunto Leo -tu, luego te sigo- Leo se acomodo y comenzó -okay, "_you lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down, you, you enchant me, even when you're not around...- _A partir de este momento me uní a Leo, estaba equibocada, Leo tenia la voz más hermosa que pude haber escuchado, no me comparaba con el, aún asi cante lo mejor que pude _-if there are boundaries I will try to knock them down, I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found,-I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love, I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love baby-now I got you in my space, I won't let go of you, got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you..."- _Leo termino su parte de la canción con un juego de voces y no pude evitar quedarme callada y mirar hacia el piso, me sentí pequeña otra vez, eran demasiado buenos, me sentí un poco inútil _-_Tu voz es hermosa Leo, alguien más sabe cantar?- Raph contestó -Splinter... pero no lo escuchamos muy seguido- Mikey se levanto nuevamente y trajo consigo una pizza mediana -Tu voz es buena también- Dijo Leo, me avergoncé, en realidad no era mala, pero no era lo suficientemente buena como para compararse a la de Leo -A que te refieres con buena?, es la mejor voz que escucharas en años- Le contesté, enfadada, simplemente rió -Chicos, son las 1:10- Dijo Donnie bostezando -Terminemos la pizza y descansemos- Dijo Raph agarrando un trozo de pizza -Okey dokey!- Dijo Mikey, después de una pequeña conversación comenzamos a desgastarnos, eran la 1:30 y habíamos terminado de comer la pizza "mediana" que en realidad era el doble que una normal, al menos en Chile las pizzas medianas miden unos 30 cm, esta eran casi unos 70 cm, Donnie me levanto y me arrojó a su cama, me preguntaba aun como podía levantarme, digo, ya no pesaba lo que solía hace algunos meses atrás, pero aun así, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, Raph apago las luces y todos dormimos en solo segundos, excepto yo, ya que Raph roncaba y Mikey tenia sus audífonos encendidos al máximo, tarde algo así como unos 10 minutos en dormir pacíficamente.-


End file.
